Fanfiction Force
by Novalon
Summary: What happens to bad fanfiction? A humorous approach at how I deal with such atrocities. UPDATE: Chapter 12: After dropping off the Earth, the gravitational pull has brought me back! A short update, perhaps for new readers to discover!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_I was driving one day, and had this very strange idea. I guess I was thinking of such random fanfiction like "The Official Fanfiction Academy" and got another sort of idea. What if there were people who aided characters in getting rid of such terrible things in fanfiction? The first thing that popped in my head was a Mary Sue, so we'll start there._

_

* * *

_

**Fanfiction Force**

_The Organization in the dealings of Improper Dimensional Alterations_

A flash of light appeared.

Suddenly, at a point in the vastness of space, where there was nothing before, an immense interstellar vessel phased into being.

It came to rest over a planet, slowly setting a slow orbit around the planet.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large red meteor crashed into said planet, narrowly missing the ship.

"Damn it!" The man sitting in the command chair screamed.

"I said to stay away from 65000000 BC when dealing with this damn planet! Didn't you see what that was?"

The pilot scratched his head, "An overgrown hedgehog of mass proportions burrowing in that planet?"

The commander dropped his head, motioning to the man standing nearby.

"Xraig, explain."

The blond haired man nodded his affirmation, "At once, sir. Ensign, that 'overgrown hedgehog' you referred to is known as Lavos. A being of immense destructive capabilities."

The commander nodded, "Indeed, only with significant magical training should you have any chance of taking it on."

Xraig motioned to the viewscreen, "Should we not set a course for the End of Time so we can figure out why High Command sent us here?"

The commander pointed forward, "Make it so, number one."

Xraig slapped his own forehead, "You damn trekkie."

* * *

Edrick Wardde, the commander of the starship '_Invincible_', sat quietly in his quarters, reading up the latest orders from command.

Intelligence indicates that an illegal use of dimensional alteration has been invoked on Planet CT-SQUENIX. Use whatever means necessary to detain any criminals involved.

He sighed; the computers on base were only so good at finding problems. Satellite networks were only so good, until technology could find the point where preventative measure could be taken. As of now, many of his missions entailed the swift detainment of various illegal changes within the bounds of the Federal Authorial Network and Federal Institution of Collaboratorial Transitory Invalid Objects and Negotiations act. No one could figure out the real reason for the naming of the FANFICTION act, but figured it was best left as is.

He skimmed over his review of his last case involving Dimensional Alteration.

_ID: BS62004_

_Planet: Elicoor_

_Case: Illegal Dimensional Alteration involving Male main characters participating in Lewd Sexual Deviancy that is otherwise out of character and above all obscene. Yet Another Obscene Intention, codename YAOI, details behind original code stated in Organization Handbook._

_Observed by: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Officer Xraig reports having apprehended the suspect at the scene, in which suspect was manipulating characters Fayt Leingod and Albel Nox. Suspect apprehended after much deliberation involving manipulation of character Albel Nox to attack Officer Xraig with various sword maneuvers that were ultimately bested by Officer Xraig, and resulted in the removal of character Albel Nox from existence temporarily by Officer Xraig. Suspect then became agitated, and attempted to mask a transportation signature, but was apprehended with rerouting the signal to the brig. After apprehension, a dimensional shift was applied, and the world returned to its normal state, with character Albel Nox reinstated into society, resuming his normal duties._

_Request for Award: Officer Xraig_

_Reason: Success above and beyond the call of duty._

As he finished the review, a warning buzzer sounded. Edrick jumped up, signaling his communicator.

"Report!"

Xraig's voice appeared over communications, "Commander, we have picked up the signal of the criminal. It appears to be… Misuse of Amicable Reason and identity with Yet to be determined Success with Use of personal Enhancement!"

The commander swore a string of curses. "Egad! A MARYSUE! This world already has enough trouble with Lavos! Something like a MARYSUE could be the difference between existence and destruction! Officer Xraig, get an away team ready! I'm assisting in this personally!"

Xraig responded apprehensively, "Commander, this mission could be very dangerous!"

Edrick sneered, responding, "I've dealt with greater problems in my life, and you know damn well how I can hold up in a fight!"

Xraig shook his head, to the view of the entire bridge, "That power must be used in the most extreme of emergencies."

"Yes, Xraig, and every mission have had such extremities."

"Commander… very well. I trust your judgment in this matter."

Edrick made his way to the teleportation room, signaling another communication, "Give me the coordinates of the criminal!"

"Sir!" Answered an ensign, "It appears to be in 1000AD, attempting to seduce character Magus!"

The commander froze, burying his face in his hands. "God help us."

He stormed into the transporter room, yelling out, "Damn it! Magus is supposed to be _Likely and Ultimately losing his Mind over Ashtear_!"

Xraig saluted, "Code LUMA! Right you are, sir!"

The commander leapt onto the teleportation field, securing his sidearm, an ornate sword adorned with various runes. From the runes, the sword was clearly magical in nature, and held a power beyond most current technological achievements in weaponry.

Officer Xraig secured his weapon, very similar to the commander's. A veritable tempest of energy seemed to exude from the weapon's presence.

Edrick motioned to the ensigns, "Bob and George! Under no circumstances are you to act without acknowledgement from First Officer Xraig or myself! Failure to do so may result in your untimely deaths! And plus, it might be a pain to clean up what's left of you guys anyway! Now let's get the hell out of here and fix this problem!"

With a motion to the transportation officer, the group was quickly beamed to the surface.

* * *

The blue haired wizard was at a loss for words. At one moment, he was standing in Guardia Castle speculating the connection between Marle, and the pendant she wore, and the next, he was being accosted by a teenage girl, with seductive red hair, wearing odd clothing, and talking incessantly in an odd accent he never encountered before.

"Oh Magus! It's really you! I'm your biggest fan, OMG GLOMP YOU!"

The poor wizard found himself agreeing with the sexual harassment on his person, and though his very being fought against it, he slowly descended into a kiss with the unknown teenager.

The door was kicked open, and several uniformed men appeared, each having an FFN insignia.

The one in lead pointed to the teenager and drew his weapon, a sword.

"Confirmed sighting of suspect! Repeat! Confirmed sighting of suspect! Use non lethal force to detain!"

The girl raised her hands in defense, willing herself to act the damsel in distress.

"No! You have the wrong person! I'm not who you think I am!"

Commander Edrick sneered, "Okay, who are you, and where are you from? Your clothes are definitely not from this planet."

She shook her head, "No! I'm from 2006AD! Really! My name is Mary, and I'm from Truce Dome! Honest!"

The commander shook his head, pointing to the shirt again, "Explain the Hello Kitty shirt."

She swore, summoning a magical staff to her.

"Then you will feel my wrath! I am the greatest mage ever to exist on this planet! I have the blood of Guardia Royalty running through my veins! You have no choice but to bow down and-"

A beam of energy extended from the commander's hand slammed her into the nearest wall, causing her to slump to her knees.

"Denied."

Xraig drew his sword, pointing it to Magus, "Has she manipulated you, Magus?"

He slowly nodded, "Who… what… forget it. I'm terribly confused."

Xraig nodded, "No problem, we can erase this entire event. You can go back to finding Schala or defeating Lavos or whatever afterward."

He raised an eyebrow, "How did…"

Suddenly, a fierce hold was brought to his mind, and Magus found himself casting Dark Matter.

Xraig stood his ground, taking the brunt of the spell. He looked down at his uniform, shaking his head at the slight tear that resulted in the magical spell.

"Damn it, I need to get Aurora to sew this."

Magus raised his eyebrows in fear, fighting the next will to summon another spell. He slowly turned towards the teenager in anger.

"You bitch! I don't know how you did that, but I will not be someone's puppet!"

The commander winced at the statement. "Tell that to…"

He waved a hand, "Forget it, she'll probably hunt me down and torture me with her snake friend if I mention her."

The girl summoned a spell of her own, the immense power of Ultima finding itself in the room.

The commander strode forward during the casting of the spell, and promptly held his sword out, as the energies of the spell enveloped around the blade.

He smirked, "I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, girl."

He leapt forward, "Ultima Strike!"

The resulting energies knocked the girl to a quivering heap, though it would have even killed Magus. The wizard in question slumped to his knees in amazement.

"What the… not even Lavos could have stood up to such a blow."

Edrick smirked again, "That's why I'm here to deal with her. You just worry about your own life, Janus."

Magus raised an eyebrow, but realized that things couldn't get any weirder. He promptly cast a sleep spell on himself.

Xraig chuckled, "Well, I'll just do a slight alteration to make it all seem like a crazy dream. Crisis averted, and well done Ensigns, for not acting on your own."

Bob and George nodded, happy to at least not be nameless.

Edrick strode calmly over to the girl, firmly grabbing the collar of her shirt, and bringing her up to eye level.

"So really… where are you from?"

She looked at the ground, "From… elsewhere…"

He threw her roughly to the floor, "From elsewhere, my ass! Typical MARYSUE! I've seen too many of your kind, though I wish I could truly be rid of you!"

Something within the statement held some kind of obsession, as if the code in question was something that his maxim was built on.

"The brig is too nice of a place for you… I would see you cast into the pits of hell! Or the fire pits of Wutai if you don't believe in that, you sick deviant! I will find joy in making your stay as uncomfortable as I can!"

He roughly grabbed her lower, eliciting a shock from the girl as she was roughly groped, and felt something metallic graft to her skin on her ribs.

"Invincible! One to brig!"

The criminal shimmered from view, as the commander sternly gazed around the room.

Xraig shook his head, "I would say that last act was uncalled for, but then I forgot what we were dealing with."

The commander snarled, "That's not the worst I will do, in fact, I will take many forms of gratification for dealing with the perpetrator!"

Xraig held up a hand, "I know what you're speaking, I ask that in the sense of decency that you stand down from any lewd acts that are questionable upon your character."

Edrick shook his head, as it dropped, "I suppose I can't have too much fun, can I?"

He signaled to communications, "Invincible, mission complete."

The four shimmered back in the transporter room.

The commander continued. "You… have no idea… how hard it is to see one of their kind again."

Xraig sighed, "I know… you were once drawn to that side… but redeemed yourself, and became a great aggressor against many forms of illegal dimensional alteration."

Edrick held a hand to his head, "I wish I could undo the acts of Novalon, but they will stay with me for the rest of my life…"

Xraig shook his head, "No, you can purge the records, you know. You have changed."

Edrick waved a hand, "No… they will be left as a reminder… to never let anyone decent follow that path."

A determined look came to his eyes.

"I swear upon my very soul and my standing with FFN that I will never allow another innocent intelligent person to be drawn to MARYSUE again!"

* * *

Author's Note: "From Elsewhere" is in reference to a fic that could have been a Mary Sue, but redeemed itself. And as for the lady with the snake friend… well, I think that small reference alone is enough to describe to any of her fans (myself included).

Now, I ask the public. Along with your constructive reviews, tell me of fanfiction that you find to be an atrocity to the Fanfiction community, and I will write of the crew dealing with it, along with more backstory of my original characters and whatnot, fun fun!

Whoohoo! Audience participation! Come on and do it! I know you want to!

Novalon


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: First of all, I forgot to put a disclaimer, but I figure Squenix won't go crazy anyhow. Oh yeah, and I usually make fun of an author's character moreso than anything. 

And now for the responses to my ever so quick reviews, for that seems to be the popular thing nowadays.

Lancetheyoung: Hm… original character that is overpowered? Haha, sounds awesome, I think I'll work with that. I actually had a similar idea thinking about certain overpowered characters in awful stories I have read in the past. Hm… Lavos' son to avenge his death, yes, that is brilliant. Wow, so many great ideas, let's see what I can do with em.

zipis1: Ah yes, I am familiar with "It Takes Two to Tango", so I am honored to have your attention. Original character acting OOC? Hm… Crono being evil, Magus being cheerful, Spekkio being emo… oh wait… scratch that one, I had a reason for that (See "Cause of Death", which is up for review due to it being old and having a certain LARGE problem in the last chapter).

Thanks to all my reviewers. Oh yes, this is going to be a hell of a ride.

Fanfiction Force 

_Chapter 2: Idiocy or Insanity?_

Edrick snoozed, much like any other would after a good day's work. He decided to lounge around his quarters, writing his last report.

_ID: BS62005_

_Planet: CT-SQUENIX_

_Case: Illegal Dimensional involving male character Magus in a relationship with suspect. Suspect charged with gratuitous counts of MARYSUE and receives large amounts of verbal chastising at least 10 times per day. More punishment requested._

_Observed by: Commander Edrick Wardde_

A slight ring, the proverbial doorknob, distracted Edrick, causing him to put down his unfinished work.

"Yes?"

The door opened. Revealing the built form of Officer Xraig, a stern look on his features.

"Commander, I have things I need to discuss with you involving the poor treatment of the detainee."

Edrick scoffed, "She is guilty of a MARYSUE in the highest degree, involving even a complete change in love interest for a character! That's completely and utterly…"

Xraig held up a hand, "You know as well as I do that there are several characters that we would gladly do the same to."

The commander nodded, "I know, we both have an odd obsession with Rikku, do we not?"

"She's quite captivating… erm…" affirmed Xraig.

"Jailbait, at least for another year, and off limits anyway, officer. Anyway, request denied. This detainee must be put as an example to all the others."

Xraig was about to continue, but for an unfortunate mishap.

RASBERRY ALERT!

The two cocked their heads in confusion.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Edrick.

Xraig groaned, "A joke to calm people during a time of stress, no doubt. Just play along."

"Okay…" Edrick chuckled, before his face became stoic again.

He signaled a communication, "Report!"

"Sir!" The nameless ensign yelled, "A mass flux of energy has hit a concentrated point at the End of Time!"

Edrick dropped an F bomb, "Can you pinpoint the coordinates of the blast!"

"The… the Guru of Time, sir."

"Bastards!" The ranked officers exclaimed.

"Ensign!" Ordered the commander, "Patch me through the last event that played out in the area! Time is of the essence!"

* * *

As Gaspar concentrated on snoring an even larger snot bubble, the platform in which he lived since the Zeal disaster began to shake.

"What in Kajar's name?" The guru questioned.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared from the pillars of light. He threw back the hood, revealing his face.

"Crono! What the hell is going on?"

The kid smirked, raising his hands as dark lightning coursed through them.

"My master, Lavos II, sends his regards old man. Prepare to die from death!"

Gaspar proceeded to go splat.

* * *

Edrick yelled in rage, immediately issuing orders over several communications channels at once.

"Reports of a character death! I repeat, unneeded character death and clichéd villain confirmed! I need an away team to transportation room four…"

Another flashing light filled the commander's vision. As he began to seethe with anticipation of the next problem.

"Sir…" the ensign began, "It's… worse… than we thought. We have an Overpowered Original Character, along with various Out Of Character confirmations!"

The commander slapped his forehead, "OOC exponentially? Tap dancing Christ on a pogo stick…"

Xraig fought the urge to laugh at the last statement.

"Sir… we will need to investigate this before we find the root of the problem."

Edrick nodded, "Agreed. The most logical step would be to return to 1000 AD, where most of the problems arise."

* * *

The time portal opened, a kid wearing futuristic clothing falling out of it. He brushed himself off, looking around at his surroundings.

"Guardia castle? That was destroyed! I'm supposedly a descendant of that line too! For some reason, I'm also part of a cheesy crossover with Highlander and am therefore Immortal, and possess the powers of the planet. Therefore, I am much too ready to deal with the son of Lavos, I mean… uh… the enemy."

Lucca appeared out of nowhere, because the plot continuity deemed it. Further down the road, Marle fell into a plot hole, to reappear later on in the story.

"Hey! You don't look like you're from around here! Of course, I probably guess you're from 1999 AD or something like that because I'm smart anyway! That, and it seems like your life story is being implanted into my mind to save useless time with such pointless things such as plot cohesion and character development! I'm Lucca, but you knew that for very much the same reasons!"

The kid smirked, "Yeah, I'm Marx!" He yelled, over excitedly.

"Let's go save Crono, my ancestor, so he can marry Marle, my other ancestor!"

"Works for me!" Exclaimed Lucca, unlike her cool calculating normal self. The two then proceeded to fall into a plot hole, which took them to Marle's room.

* * *

"Crono's not here… I'm so depressed that I have no wish to run off into danger to save him." Whined Marle.

Marx stomped his foot, breaking off pieces of the floor because he was so overpowered.

"Heal plz! You must come with us so we can stop Lavos! I mean his son! I mean, I'm not supposed to know that! But something's wrong with Crono, am I rite!"

Marle nodded, "Yes, he splattered Gaspar all over the End of Time."

Marx grimily nodded, striking a powerful pose, "Of course, I already know all about that so you don't need to fill me in! I have the powers of the planet to help us! Crono should be appearing soon!"

Lucca exclaimed with fear, "OMG! Magus and Frog went to go pick flowers near my house!"

Marx leapt into the air, bursting out of the castle entirely, due to his overpowered nature.

"Let's go save them, k thx!"

* * *

Xraig banged his head against the wall.

"It's much much worse that we've ever seen, sir."

"I know…" muttered the commander.

He stood in silence with his head bowed for a moment, before motioning to the transporters.

"Alright, let's break up the fight, and take down the clichéd villain as well."

Xraig held up a hand, "But that overpowered character should be able to take him out himself."

Commander Edrick shook his head resolutely, "No. My gut instinct tells me that there may be more Original character deaths. There is already so much to rework with the dimension anyway. Officer Eso!"

The previously unmentioned Officer sauntered up, holding a hand to his head.

"Feeling better?"

Eso nodded his head slowly, "The last mission I was in nearly got me, sir. You remember, right?"

Edrick nodded, "Yes, I know. That MARYSUE nearly killed you. But I cannot risk a normal away team for this mission."

Eso saluted, "Understood. It is quite likely my ass may be grass though."

Edrick shook his head, "No. You will be fine, I will make sure of it."

He motioned to the two of them, and they stepped to their designated spots on the transportation circle.

"Send us to the coordinates of the upcoming fight, near characters Magus and Frog… and… go!"

* * *

Crono sent dark lightning through both Frog and Magus, who couldn't fight back with the great power due to becoming pansies.

Magus screamed in agony, "Froggy! I can't hold out much longer! Know that I was thinking of you in the end!"

Frog nodded, "Though thou killed Cyrus, thou art mine only love forsooth, my lost prince!"

Marx charged into the area, waving his arms wildly to dissipate the dark magic.

He charged Crono and swung his sword a bunch of times, and for some reason was better than a master swordsman who was wielding the best of Melchior's creation.

Crono fell to his knees, the dark presence leaving him because the plot willed it.

"I'm beated. I feel sick."

Marx helped him up with a hand. "No worry, for I am your descendant. And am therefore automatically awesome."

Crono nodded, before the ground started rumbling.

Frog stood in front near the water as a bunch of spikes began to form. He held out the Masamune knowing he could shield the party-

Of course, this was moot. Because 3 figures had already beat him there.

"Forsooth? What beeist the biggeth ideath?"

Xraig backhanded Frog backwards, glaring at him.

"The alteration is worse than I originally calculated. This will take a lot of work."

Edrick pointed his sword to the forming spikes, dispelling their creation. The creator of the spikes rose above the ocean, letting out a Lavos like scream that paled in comparison.

"Who dares challenge my greatness? For I am Lavos II, scion of the mightly Lavos!"

Edrick chuckled, "At least he has decent lines. I give his creator merit for that. However…"

A white light began to form around the creature, as if the very heavens themselves were judging it's existence.

The commander pointed, as the spell began forming, and he delivered his ultimatum.

"You have been charged with killing an original character, causing irreparable damages to the ocean floor near this area, and being an overall nuisance. How do you plead, demon?"

"I hardly see any reason for such charges. Your deaths will be…"

"Denied" Spoke the commander flatly, as all others fell silent.

The white light constricted as a great mass of energy pelted the spiky beast, tearing it apart in a massive explosion. Suddenly, all was quiet.

Edrick turned around, pointing at Marx, a similar white light constricting him.

"As for you…"

Marx fell to his knees as he found himself unable to move his overpowered self.

"Someone of your caliber does not deserve to exist on this world, for there is no need for the original team then."

Unlike the last explosion, Marx just winked out of existence.

Xraig nodded, "Nice pinpoint erasure… hm… now here's where it gets interesting…"

Suddenly a booming voice came from nowhere.

"Who dares interrupt my masterpiece!"

A gangly boy appeared in a flash of light, various emo related clothing adorning his body. He pointed a plastic lightsaber at the three Officers, yelling.

"What right did you have to erase my most hard earned work?"

Edrick scoffed.

"Looks like it's the Author, or rather, his projection into this dimension… therefore…"

"MARYSUE sighting confirmed." Affirmed Xraig.

"Balls." Elaborated Eso.

"I refuse these… uh… ridiculous accusations! Who do you think you are!"

Edrick merely pointed to his FFN insignia, causing the MARYSUE to step back slightly.

"What! No… you can't be serious."

Xraig nodded, "Believe it, criminal. You have quite a long list of charges to deal with here."

Eso smirked, "Yeah… we're going to be busy with you for a while."

Edrick stepped forward, drawing his sword, "Okay, deviant. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The hard way is you fight us, your ass gets kicked, you come with us, I kick you in the balls, and you're thrown in the brig."

The MARYSUE gulped, "And the easy way?"

"You come with us and you're thrown in the brig, but I still kick you in the balls."

"Shit." Muttered the criminal.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think that's a good stopping point for today. Any more, and I feel I can't elaborate any further. Besides, the rest is how it went before anyhow, and it all goes back to normal.

But you see, I'm not done. If there are SPECIFIC stories, I mean, stories that you can NAME and SUMMARIZE. I would be honored to tear them apart. In fact, I think I did take a few things from several different… uh… excretion covered gems from the dark recesses of my mind.

And as always, thanks for reading, your constructive reviews make me smile.

Novalon


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Bah, Disclaimer and stuff.

zipis1: "Heal plz" (shudder, Ragnarok Online), "k thx", and the like are HORRIBLE pet peeves of my own, and are found in many of the fanfiction that I feel should be included in this one. The previous chapter, which is basically being written in the span of an hour and promptly posted, includes several plots that I recall to be… well… awful. I will read up on number 6 and come up with something blatantly satirical to curb everyone's interest. If you enjoy this humor and have played Final Fantasy Tactics, I suggest reading my fanfic: "Saving the Suicidal". The sequel I wrote for it… well, eh. But the original is definitely what I believe to be my most thought up work of humor, though I'm really trying with this one. It is so hard to get new ideas though. And from reading the summary of the fanfiction you mentioned… oh YES, I remember that one. It's a bad crossover with Chrono Cross, involves indecent fanservice, and is therefore acceptable in my eyes for the Fanfiction Force to come out in full… well… force!

jc: Wow, thanks for the link. I see where you get the idea that my writing is somewhat like it. Looks like there are other crazy people like me out there. Author's presence inside a character? Hm… that's where I differ, since I have the author actually manipulate the people and events from an outside source, though still I find both to be just as humorous to read. Thanks for your comments.

* * *

**Fanfiction Force**  
Chapter 3: Fan service is not always a good thing

He grimaced.

He made faces.

He poked; he prodded, screamed, yelled, and whined.

The second detainee fumbled with the bars that held him captive before realizing that his powers of dimensional manipulation were of no use here.

"I would suggest you stop it, criminal."

He sneered at the man who had furiously detained him, and then kicked him in the balls.

"Don't you think this is a little much?"

He was thrown back with a wave of the commander's hand. His body numb to the constant pain he had been put under for the past hour.

"This will continue until you have learned your lesson, miscreant, and then you will understand what you must do to make up for your mistakes."

The detained continued to complain, but found a spell of silence had been cast upon him.

"Allow me to explain why I am so… 'rough'. You see…"

Edrick began his story.

"I was much like you once. I was just a kid back then, though, so they decided not to try me as an adult. Well, I was given the powers of manipulation, the power to take the characters I wished, and use them for my own means. I even added myself in as a character, but did not directly state my name, hoping to throw off my audience.

Let me say, that having my Alteration Identification (author name) be the same moniker, as what I gave my overpowered character did not go over well. It was not the FFN… I believe they were but a dream at that point, but it was the person who had originally allowed me to use the powers of alteration… his name was Brian, though many called him IcyBrian.

I was just a kid then, so he let me off rather easy. It seemed as though my alterations were generally skipped over and forgotten. I really did not change all that much, except for the inclusion of a very powerful original character. But… it was not then that I learned my lesson…

The FFN was formed, and I decided to rework my original alterations, attempting to put more of a story with it… making the characters more believable. It was my original overpowered character, however, the one who shared my alias that streamlined my punishment.

Let me tell you this, criminal, when you are within the domain of the FFN, you WILL follow the guidelines they set. Many of these are unspoken, but those should be the most obvious of all! My second trial awoke within me a new purpose.

My punishment was rather severe for a child… I was tried as an adult because I did not listen the first time. I was sent to do community service, basic things such as study for hours on end of well-acclaimed writing styles. I was forced to do miniscule alterations, merely scene setting, before I was given back power by a small amount each time.

I became such a proponent of their ways, that I directly joined the FFN as an enforcer. Dedicated to see others not end up my way… I see that I have a large task ahead of me if I am to succeed."

The criminal raised his head, finding the words to speak, "But… aren't you yourself a MARYSUE then?"

Edrick grimaced, nodding, "Allow me to explain that further…

My original creation was known as Novalon, who you may or may not have heard of before. Just like your character of Marx, he was the overpowered addition to the original team of Chrono Trigger, however it went further than that… he also was modeled after myself.

This form you see before you… though I refer to myself as the original accused, I am merely a projection, much like you are. Like Xraig said, that is a MARYSUE to the very core. But there is a deviation to the norm that causes my being here to be for a completely different purpose, and therefore acceptable.

Novalon… he still exists, though his purpose was changed. He is as you see before you. I once was the character, though the basic template was left, and changed. I am the one who has his own dimension to alter, however, I am also not. I exist here, where the one who projected me exists elsewhere…"

The creator of Marx spoke again, "But… you're still an overpowered original character, brought in to the universe as a blatant author insertion. What makes you different?"

Edrick smirked, "I fix problems… and I do not directly interfere with the heroes, unless an outside force beckons to remove them prematurely."

Detainee number 2 sat back in silence. Clearly a flame of intelligence burned that others could not even hope to spark.

"I take the silence as your resignation… if you can learn the correct way… perhaps we will meet again."

The detainee stood, his downcast eyes reflecting a soft determination, "I… we will meet again, sir. If I have to, I will follow your way to the fullest."

Edrick grinned, "Good… I'm glad I got to you. There are other organizations out there that don't take so kindly to bad alterations."

* * *

The recent mission log was very disconcerting.

_Warning, breach of canonical pairings. If dimensional thread continues to exist, the pairing may poison the alteration of future dimensions._

Xraig cringed.

When a new dimension is created, it has a possibility of reflecting on to the creation of other universes. Even a dimension created with good intention can be detrimental to the multiverse as a whole when those that are lesser minded attempt to emulate their favorite alterations.

Xraig signaled to the nearest engineer, "We have a problem. Command has already routed orders… this could be very serious."

The engineer saluted, "I'll put this into the system right away so we don't have an unneeded alarm."

Xraig nodded before turning on his heel and making his way back to the bridge.

* * *

"Dirun."

"Yes Eso?"

Dirun, currently wearing an arm cast, attempted to push with his off hand into a somewhat regimented position to greet his friend and associate.

Eso waved a hand, "Stop that crap. I just came to check up on you. You got out of that mission far worse than I did, and I keep blaming myself every time I see you like this."

Dirun shook his head, "It's fine, and I can deal with it. Plus, when Edrick is granted the allotment, he'll be able to completely heal me."

"Command still does not allow him too much power, they are still wary of him because of his past."

Dirun grimaced, "I know, Eso. But I think he's changed since then, at least as far as his sense of duty is concerned. I think… I think he should have his original powers again. It could be so much help…"

Eso nodded, "In due time… we may see it."

* * *

Edrick made his final additions to his report as a small chime sounded from his handheld computer.

"Well, just in time, let's see what the message might entail… ah… screened messages from the personnel department back at base. I wonder who I got messages from?"

He scrolled to the first message, smirking.

"Ah yes, Zipis, keep up the good work. Way to go with not making Magus OOC. You're definitely on my list for 'trusted dimensional alteration specialists'."

The last message piqued his interest further, "The PPC… I have heard rumors of such… dedicated… groups existing. But that they would go so far as to kill improper alterations rather than properly educate them through rehabilitation… well…"

He sat absorbed in thought for a moment before he continued, "I may very well have to contact them about freelance work for some of their more _interesting_ cases."

A communications buzz distracted him.

"Commander. There is a disturbance of massive proportions. I fear it is even larger than the last."

He froze, what could be worse?

Dear God.

Great Spoony.

Holy Zombie Jesus with a spork.

* * *

Edrick stormed onto the bridge, a multitude of swearing erupting from his mouth that caused several ensigns to freeze slack jawed in utter amazement.

"How in heaven's name did a crossover happen? Even worse, there is OOC with nearly every damn character there! The amount of time we'll have to put into this is…"

The communications officer held up a hand, "Sir, urgent message from command!"

Edrick nodded, "Patch it through to the main screen."

The view of the world shimmered and replaced itself with an older man with a resolute look.

"Commander Wardde, it is a pleasure to speak with you again."

Edrick's mouth curled in a smile, "It is nice speaking with you again, Admiral Olsen."

"Formalities aside, I see your current problem is beyond the staff you have issued to you at the current time."

"I dare say it may take months to correct this… aberration."

"Furthermore, I have petitioned to the council… and they have come to a resolution."

Edrick's eyebrows raised, "Really sir? I knew nothing of any kind of petition."

The Admiral chuckled, "Yes, well, it was for your own good. Anyhow, they have agreed to allow you full use of your original abilities of alteration, but you will be put under strict review. If at any time you misuse your abilities, you will be court marshaled, and possibly exiled from any covered world within our Federation."

Edrick nodded resolutely, "The third time is truly the charm, Admiral. I have grown since then…"

Admiral Olsen smirked, "Of course, I have been keeping an eye on you… Olsen out."

As the message ended, Edrick found a new power envelop him. He swiftly walked out of the bridge area.

* * *

Dirun sat, still remembering the last mission he participated in.

Multiple MARYSUE sightings had fought back against the entire expeditionary force of the FFN, and he happened to be under Edrick's command at that time. During the battle, he had nearly been killed, had it not been for the quick thinking of Eso. Both had been sent to the nearest hospital as a result, but survival was a victory in and of itself.

He sat in thought, until suddenly, he felt his cast removed. Moving his arm, he felt no pain involved, in fact, he felt better than he had in a long time.

He looked to the door, to find Edrick standing there, smiling.

"Officer Dirun. Come with me, I will be debriefing the next mission shortly."

* * *

"It is no question why I have called you all here. We are clearly facing a task that is greater than this crew has ever faced before.

We have multiple OOC confirmations, and though there are no MARYSUES to be found, a possible breaking of canon is still a possibility. Granted, this change is not quite to the effect of say… worldwide destruction, but it clearly violates the rules that the FFN has sworn by.

Marle and Lucca are fighting over Crono, that much is certain. But I also see a crossover with Chrono Cross. This crew has never faced a crossover before, but I have my complete and utter trust in this crew, that we will persevere in the face of adversity.

Dirun, you and Eso will be sent to purge the hold the criminal has over the characters of Chrono Cross, and if you can, take out any OC confirmations as well.

Xraig, you and I will be working on the main problem itself, fighting against the focus of the criminal, on the minds of Marle, Lucca, and Crono. I have the entirety of my powers back, but this may prove to be very taxing. We will need to proceed with caution.

Once we have the characters in their rightful control, we will need to place Crono, Marle, and Lucca back within their original time, since they have no place with the characters of Chrono Cross…"

Xraig held up a hand, "Sir. Characters Frog and Robo are confirmed to be at the area as well."

"By Spock's beard…" muttered Edrick, before continuing.

"We will return them to their rightful times, then, making sure any influence is erased. In the beginning, this will need to be covert, but judging on how quick these specific characters are to react, we may be in an all out battle, again."

The officers nodded, waiting for Edrick's next words.

"Guys… it is time to purge. Prepare to jawsomely kick some ass."

* * *

Lucca whistled to Crono, seductively placing a hand at her hip.

"Crono, you know that Marle can't give you what I have… technical pleasure!"

His eyebrows rose, turning to Marle, who by some strange happening of the plot, had been in a full body cast, yet returned to normal for no apparent reason.

The princess stuck out her tongue, and proceeded to smack her ass suggestively.

"I have more curves than that brainy bitch. Come with me, and I'll show you the true meaning of pleasure!"

"With me! Smarts are better than looks!" Lucca interjected.

"No! I must have you, Crono! I lost you to Lavos once, I'm not losing you to her!" Screamed Marle.

Frog covered his ears, "I wish the ladies would quiet up. T'is most displeasing to hear."

Robo beeped in affirmation, "Indeed. My logical processor indicates massive system failure if such madness continues."

* * *

Edrick stood in the shadows, whispering to Xraig.

"It looks like Frog and Robo are unchanged. A quick scan shows no manifestations of the criminal… yet…"

Xraig nodded, "What we need is some kind of distraction…"

Edrick cocked his head, "How so?"

"How about… if I can get Robo to have some kind of problem… Lucca will have to fix him, thus occupying her mind elsewhere, then the canon relationship can begin again."

Edrick nodded, "Very good. Better than I could have come up with… I know just the thing…"

* * *

Robo beeped in alarm, "Error. Segmentation fault… null pointer referenced to logical ouput. Attempting to reconstruct parameters…"

Frog turned his head towards Crono, who seemed to be in a state of total disbelief, before turning back to Robo.

"I know not what nonsense thou speaks of, but I dare say if it aids the problem, I hereby bow to you."

Robo's optical lights glowed a bright green, "Flagrant system error. Division by zero in attempts to reconstruct proper parameters. Shutdown engaged…"

The robot began to smoke, as he slowly became inanimate.

Lucca, being the robotic genius she was, noticed this problem right away, and promptly ignored Crono.

Marle smirked, "Come on, Crono, machines take too much of her time, anyway."

Suddenly, Crono did the brightest thing he did all day, he agreed with Marle. The two made off to a random room to engage in protected sex (think of the children!).

* * *

Xraig bowed his head, "You are a true technical genius."

Edirck smiled, "Yes, and now to alter Lucca's attachment to Crono… now it will be strictly platonic, like brother and sister. And for God's sake, Magus needs to be here to help her too!"

Xraig shook his head, "The alteration may have him dead…"

The commander fumed, "What a damn fool. Say no to the duel for Christ sake! At any rate, I just finished the alteration… I wonder how Dirun and Eso are doing?"

* * *

Dirun threw several more throwing knives, pinning Pierre to the wall. Korcha wildly attempted to attack with his spear, but found himself pounded back with a meteor shower summoned by Eso.

The room grew hot as Kid attempted to call upon her fire energies, mixing with the pure energies of Luminare, courtesy of Serge.

The spell failed to flourish, as Dirun threw several more daggers to cut off their concentration.

Eso grinned madly, "Hah! Someone obviously didn't take the combat casting feat! Plus two mod to your stupid modifier!"

He twirled his nightstick quickly, letting loose electrical charges from the ends to ward off the cards thrown by Harle.

"Zut! Vous etes…"

A quickly thrown dagger embedded in her arm, causing her to swear in French.

Eso moved on, using several shocking strikes to bring down Leena, and thus bring the enemy's healer unconscious.

Dirun laughed in victory, calling out his battle cry, "I can't believe it's not butter!"

* * *

Edrick strode back into the room.

"Okay, I've dealt with Crono and Marle. Crono loves only Marle, Marle holds no malice towards Lucca, and both will marry each other in the future and actually follow the freaking plot."

Xraig grinned, "So how much did you see?"

Edrick guffawed, "I saw Marle being done in a very uncomfortable place."

The first officer cringed, "The back of a Volkswagen?"

The commander's laugh drew out some unwanted company.

"So you're the ones messing up my masterpiece… my fans will be greatly annoyed…"

Edrick and Xraig turned to see the criminal standing there with a shining sword in their hands, a small army of perverted deviants standing near with various chains, metal pipes, and brass knuckles.

Edrick held out his left palm, facing himself, shifting into a powerful stance as his right hand drew his sword.

Xraig grasped his broadsword, bringing it down in front of him with a brutal chop. His hair whipped around as a slight breeze began to blow around the room.

"Get them!" The ill-minded criminal screamed.

* * *

"The final alterations are complete here, Dirun."

Dirun nodded, "Great, Eso… how about the OC's?"

"I've rounded them up and fed them to one of their pits of sharks. I don't know what kind of sick twisted things the characters have been doing here, but I am appalled and slightly aroused at the same time."

Dirun smirked, "Yeah, well you would be. Let's go find the commander so he can erase this crazy event for good."

* * *

"What the…"

Xraig smirked as he stood in his previous stance, the limbs of several fans unceremoniously around his feet.

"And I'm just getting warmed up." He smirked.

Edrick stepped forward, using a water spell to clean off his sword. Clearing his throat, he began his speech.

"Criminal. You have been charged with the mass alteration of characters of the Chrono Trigger universe, and it's sequel. You have also attempted to change a canonical pairing, which may have very well resulted in dimensional poisoning, and could have spread an epidemic throughout the multiverse. For your crimes, you will be sentenced to severe rehabilitation, until the day you will look back on this and realize your faults."

"And what if I refuse these ridiculous accusations?" Snarled the criminal.

Edrick chuckled, "I suppose I can think of more severe punishments to suggest to the FFN council."

The criminal paled at the mention of FFN, finally noticing the insignias on the uniforms of both Edrick and Xraig.

"So this isn't just another flaming rant then…" sighed the criminal.

"With the use of the word flaming in response to what I have just done, you can guarantee that my suggestion is to remove your powers permanently. Watch what you say, miscreant."

The criminal sighed, but found he did not have the air to do so as his balls were kicked with great speed.

* * *

Edrick sat in his quarters, relaxing.

Suddenly, a communications signal sounded, and he received it warily.

"Commander, I have reports of odd activity on planet Spira, in the FF system."

Edrick raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of activity?"

"There is an alteration… characters Yuna and Rikku have suddenly developed strong feelings for each other. Data suggests they will soon escalate to incestual intercourse… Yet an Ultimately Right decision in Intercourse, code YURI confirmed… your orders sir?"

"Ensign…" Edrick began, "I will need visual confirmation, patch it through to my quarters and I will begin a vigorous analysis of both the visual and textual data."

"Right away, sir."

As the data began to be played out on the Commander's personal screen, he gave orders to his room's computer.

"Computer… make sure I am not disturbed… oh yes… and one more thing…"

He put a hand to his chin intently as the two characters became lip locked.

"Computer… popcorn… extra butter."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow, that ending is borderline dirty, isn't it? A bit of fan service to the friends of mine who might read this, I suppose. Chapters will be coming a little slower in the future as I attempt to find more ideas… feel free to post your comments!

Novalon


	4. Chapter 4

zipis1: Welcome back, I actually have had a bit of a writers block lately and haven't been writing much. That, and I'm terribly busy. Kicked… somewhere… hm… I see what you're implying. Well, seeing as how I liked your stories, if you did venture off into the dark side, Edrick would probably let you off easy, just jailing you and stuff, but that's cause he's the author avatar and everything. Oh yes, and the person Dirun is based on… he's known for his randomness like that, so glad you like it. And that ending… well… there are some pairings that I will allow even if they are non-canon, especially if they are amusing or… uh… intriguing.

Lancetheyoung: Winnie the Pooh? Would love to, but Kingdom Hearts already took care of that, and that's pure Square right there. Hm… I can't really think of any fics off the top of my head that really did something like that, except for this one Final Fantasy 7/Chrono Trigger/Star Wars crossover I read… Schala as a Jedi, and Magus going to the Dark Side to save her life… really weird crap, although that whole connection with Lifestream and the Force was quite intelligent. From responding, I do have things generating in my head though…

Ladyvella42: Once upon a time, I wrote a scriptfic known as "Jerry Springer: The YAOI Scandal" In it, Jerry had Wakka and Tidus on the show bashing the authors who put them in compromising positions. Guest starring Glenn of Chrono Cross, who was more than angry of being paired with Serge or Dario, his brother, which would make any sane person cringe. Well, it got banned either for being in script form or for YAOI author bashing, I'm really not so sure. I know that this fic really can't be so bad because it's making a mockery of bad fanfiction and the authors themselves aren't mentioned, though if they write something horribly worthy of being mentioned, then I might just do that…

* * *

Fanfiction Force Chapter 4: The Dark Side

Edrick halted for a moment, holding a hand to his head.

"That's odd, I could have sworn I felt an odd presence…"

He shook his head, "I'm still freaked out about all these MARYSUE problems I've been dealing with. I have a bad feeling about what could happen if they joined up again…"

He continued to walk, strolling near the brig, where the captives were still kept. He noticed the female of the two scowl at him, before turning away.

"I see, you should do as the other detainee and understand why you are here. Only when you understand will your punishment stop."

He motioned to the second detainee.

"I have spoken with high command pending a decision about you."

His eyes lightened, "What? I thought you said I was to be put through some kind of program in order to better myself!"

Edrick nodded, "Yes, you will. But if you wish to be in my line of work, you will need to learn from example."

The first detainee scowled further.

"Girl, if you weren't so stubborn, you would see the error of your ways. Be like…"

"Chris… please, call me Chris."

Edrick smiled, "Chris. He is willing to learn, whereas you will continue if you are set free. You do realize that there is virtually no hope for you unless you quit this childish behavior."

She stuck her hands on her hips, "I will never follow you. I will do what I choose!"

Edrick smirked.

His eyes seemed to light up with fire as he glared at her amused.

"Careful what you say, I have powers of alteration now…"

She fell to her knees as her head suddenly burst into a piercing migraine.

Screaming aloud, she found she could not look away from the fiery gaze that seemed to tear at her very soul.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Commander, there's been a situation."

Edrick turned, "Ah, yes Xraig?"

The first officer wiped his brow.

"Magus has declared war on Guardia, and the team, minus Glenn, have sided with him."

Edrick nodded, "Of course, no amount of alteration would bring the Frog knight away from protecting Queen Leene. No author would be dumb enough to do that… it would be immediately discouraged… unless… it's an alternate dimension…"

Xraig shook his head, "Our scanners have not picked up a dimensional shift. We have reason to believe someone has altered Magus, who then cast spells of mind control on the rest of the group."

The commander nodded, "So Robo is unaltered as well?"

Xraig shook his head again, "No, Lucca reprogrammed him."

"Ayla?"

"Affected, yes."

"And what is being done so far?"

"I sent Dirun and Eso to storm Magus' castle. I will deal with Magus myself."

"Did you plan to have me take part in this?"

"Only if an author is involved, I'll signal for you to come to my coordinates."

"Right, I will be in my quarters until then."

The two saluted, and Xraig teleported out.

* * *

"This is perfect."

Magus turned to the speaker.

"It is as you say, master."

The speaker bellowed an evil laugh.

"Yes, my puppet. All is going according to plan. Though… you will not have any recollection as to what has transpired."

Magus nodded, "I understand."

The speaker laughed again, "Yes, my nemesis will surely break my spell, so I might as well save the energy and remove it myself. Then you will most likely team with him and come to destroy me… but then I will have my newest dark warrior destroy you as I take down the rest of the team."

Magus nodded again, his gaze unwavering, "If that is your wish… it will be done."

As the energies of teleportation came into the room, the speaker faded from sight.

"One last thing, Magus. Distract the one who is entering the room so I can deal with him."

"As you command…"

* * *

Eso strode down the hall, slightly tired from the work on removing Magus' spell from half the team. He stopped at the door to Magus' room, pausing before opening it.

"Help… me…"

He raced to the end of the room, looking at the crumpled figure on the ground. He turned the body over to look at the man's face, and became troubled.

"Magus…? If you're here… then where the hell is Xraig?"

But the Dark Mage had already lost consciousness.

* * *

"There is a… situation…"

Edrick turned from the screen, turning off the video that depicted a certain "sofa-bed" scene.

"Report."

Dirun saluted, "I don't know how to explain it really… it's never really happened before…"

"Acknowledged, continue anyway."

"Well… uh… you see… it's about Xraig."

Edrick bristled, "What! Did he decapitate Magus and you're having trouble reforming him?"

Dirun shook his head.

"Did he single-handedly destroy the castle?" Did he sing about unending pools of blood trickling down the walls? Did he dance on someone's bloody corpse? WHAT!"

"We've… lost his signal."

Edrick sat back, "Well, at least there's that…"

Eso scratched his head in confusion, "What? Did you not hear me?"

The commander nodded, "Yes I did, and I'm damn pissed. You have 5 seconds to leave this room in one piece before you leave it in several."

Eso took the hint and left.

* * *

Edrick calmly strode down the dreary halls of Magus' castle, taking some time to admire some of the brilliant mystic statuary before coming to Magus' main chambers.

"Sir Janus, making a swift recovery, I hope?"

The dark mage raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… have we met?"

Edrick smacked his forehead in annoyance, "Well yes, but you wouldn't remember it. There's this whole thing with having to wipe your memory of a very belligerent MARYSUE… which you seemed rather grateful for… anyway, I'm Commander Edrick Wardde, the FFN has assigned me to look at the problems associated with your area here… seems one of my officers also disappeared, but I already know you have no recollection of the event…"

He looked around the castle before focusing on Magus again.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Schala or something?"

Magus scratched his head, having thought to make an attack on the man for boldly stepping into his castle, but thinking second thoughts due to the overwhelming power he was sensing from the man.

"Well… I never said I was going to do that, did I? That airhead only assumed that I was."

Edrick smirked, "The princess' statement gave you a cult following, you should be at least thankful for that."

Magus grimaced, "I have no idea what you are talking about… and something tells me I really would not want to know either."

The commander nodded, striding up near an ornate throne that Magus must have had the pleasure of sitting in on occasion.

"The preliminary scans of the area showed no unauthorized alteration energies, which is peculiar… I admit, whoever did this isn't a normal criminal…"

He scanned the area, coming across something that caused his hair to stand on end. His entire being shook with revulsion, as the energies he came into contact with suddenly became known. There had been a trace from when a spell had been cast on Magus… and now…

"Find something?" Magus asked, sensing the scan energies.

"I know who did this… and I know why it did not show on the previous scans… all I can say… is God help us…"

* * *

"Red alert."

Eso turned around from his station on the bridge.

"Sir? Did you find something?"

Edrick nodded, his eyes taking on an icy glare.

"Let's just say it's something I should have purged a long time ago…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. And we need to deal with it now, before other problems begin to arise."

* * *

Xraig opened his eyes, forcing himself to focus.

A dark cloaked man stood in front of him, his hands enclosed around an ornate sword, blackened and pulsing with demonic energy.

"Oh hell, it's you again…"

The mouth (for that was all that could be seen from the hood of the clock) of the man smirked, as he motioned to Xraig.

"Thought you were rid of me? Did you forget I have the power of time travel?"

Xraig shook his head, trying to bring himself to a standing position, but finding he did not have the energy to do so.

"Please tell me this is just some kind of sick prank…"

The man threw back his hood confirming Xraig's worst fears.

It was Edrick, or rather, a character that Edrick was based on.

"Fool! I am the servant of darkness! I am your worst nightmare, and soon to be Emperor of this forsaken universe! I am Dark Novalon… but you already knew that."

The dark MARYSUE, the author's former creation, and his reason for detainment in the past, filled the room with maniacal laughter.

Xraig grimaced, "Get over yourself. Things aren't what they used to be."

The dark one continued to laugh as Xraig pressed on.

"You're not even fighting the same person anymore. He only looks like your nemesis, but that man was erased from existence and replaced by my superior officer! You don't even stand a chance against him!"

The dark one drew intricate runes, attempting a similar spell to that which he previously cast on Magus.

The energies dissipated as they touched Xraig.

Xraig smirked, "I am immune to alterations, because I am not a character. I will admit, your plan to use Magus was rather elaborate though."

The dark one scowled, "Yes, but you being immune to my mind alterations puts a rather large hold on my plans."

Xraig continued his smirk, "So does mental communication that I've had with my commander…"

The dark one narrowed his eyes as a familiar presence entered the room.

"Ah yes, I thought I would find you here."

The dark one scowled as he pointed his sword menacingly at the intruder.

"YOU!"

The commander strode into the room, wearing what looked to be a traveler's cloak above his usual uniform. He halted, as if to add effect, before bringing his intricate sword to his left hand.

"Well… yes and no… but you have the right idea there, dark one."

Dark Novalon ran up to clash his sword against his enemy's but found there was greater resistance to his attack than he expected.

"What the… how in the hell…"

The commander still held his sword in one hand.

"Having problems?"

The dark wizard grimaced, running through with another attack, but met the same resistance, this time his momentum sending him against the wall.

"This can't be possible! You weren't this strong when we last faced off!"

Edrick chuckled, "I see… you need to understand that there are more powerful forces at work here. I would suggest you return to your original timeline, and try to stay out of my business."

The dark one shot forth a blast of powerful shadowy energy, the force of the magic tearing the ground up as it was released.

An unseen barrier protruded from the commander's presence.

"Honestly, I thought you were stronger."

The dark wizard fired blast after blast, each hitting the barrier, yet not causing any noticeable damage.

"And how in the hell did you manage to capture Xraig?"

The officer in question held his head, "Judging by the dull pain, I believe he hit me in the back of the head as I was dealing with Magus."

"Typical of your kind, really. You should stay out of our business if you know what's good for you."

The wizard held a hand up to draw more intricate runes, however that's all he could do as he found he could no longer make a single movement save for an exasperated sigh.

"And I have complete control over what you can and cannot do as long as you are anywhere with me, so I suggest you go ahead and run along now."

The dark one fumed, "You will pay for this insolence."

Edrick chuckled, "Oh believe me, I already have."

Finding he could do nothing else, the dark wizard winked out of existence within the universe. A few days later, he would find that any more attempts to return were cut off from an unknown source. He gave up soon afterward, as he found himself dealing with problems that would later lead to his downfall.

A few years later, the author whom created him would find himself in various troubles with proper accordance with FFN standards, and would later be forced to deal with keeping characters of his own creation out of the realm of FFN until he learned to adhere to the expected guidelines.

That author later created Edrick Wardde, who took on the characteristics of the MARYSUE characters that did not adhere to the FFN standards, but his existence was deemed useful in his appointment as an enforcer.

Edrick found himself dealing with missions of all shapes and sizes, ranging from small issues with MARYSUE inclusions, to large-scale alterations of entire cultures whose borderline retardation teetered on the brink of uncertainty.

Who knows what the future entails? Or even if the author will update this specific collection even further? Those who cry out in the night at the absurdity of the vast number of terrible alterations may rest well knowing there is someone out there upholding the ideals that the FFN was founded upon.

* * *

This uncertain end means that I have writers block, and find little time to update. Please, read and review as always, and I will find the time to respond if the need arises. Thank you, my loyal readers, for you have given me hope that I, as an author, can entertain, at least a miniscule amount.

-Novalon

Author of the awful tale of "Dark Novalon" that is still found on under the same author name at IcyBrian's page.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction Force Chapter 5: Correspondence

* * *

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: FFN High Command_

_Subject: Request for your deletion._

_It has come to our attention that there are those out there who believe that you are like the criminals you are apprehending and that there should be cause to delete you. Reviewing your excellent record and flawless completion of all missions, we find these suggestions to be ridiculous and will furiously deny them._

_It has also come to our attention that there have been too many MARYSUE violations within the CT:SQUENIX sector. It is not that we believe that you need backup, but it stands to reason that you cannot be the only one in our organization that has to deal with such vulgarities within the dimensional alterations._

_We request you send in an attachment of your latest update on the sector in question so that we may ascertain a proper watch in the area, to move you to a broader range of fields. After all, for an officer of your caliber, it is in the Command's opinion that you deal with alterations of a much larger scale, some deemed to be so harsh that it requires not the detainment of the criminals, but the swift execution. We remind you to review the latest news on the PPC associated with the manner in which you will dispose of the criminals._

_We look forward to your response._

_--_

_To: zipis1_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Inspiration_

_You could not have helped me more unless you were a crewmember of the Invincible herself. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. The author extends his deepest gratitude for your taking the time to review the work he has so little time to accomplish._

_Thank you._

_--_

_To: ladyvella42_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: MARYSUE altercations_

_Had the author taken your course of action, I would not exist, and though I am grateful for that, I wonder if the dark corners of the… "interweb"… would be saved. Your responses also bring me joy in reading._

_Thank you._

_--_

_To: Faiga-Lani_

_From; Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Greetings_

_Good to see a first correspondence. The author extends his satisfaction in response to your own._

_Thank you._

_-- _

_To: aximilli452_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Watch out_

_FFN High Command is on to you. In a show of peace, I recommend you watch your back. Look both ways before crossing the street and watch out for black cats and the like. Your enjoyment, however, in the "funny stuff" brings the author similar enjoyment._

_Thank you, and stay away from dark alleys too._

_--_

_To: FFN High Command_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Replacement?_

_Attachment: LOG24.6.05_

_As per request, I have submitted a log of the recent happenings within the sector. Not surprisingly, much of the skirmishes are situated around the Guardia area in 1000 AD._

_I have a request of my own, actually. If I am to be moved into another line of work, I would wish to know who would be my replacement, should that need actually arise._

_By the way, how is REHABID:134061 handling his surroundings?_

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: Lt. Commander Xraig Standell_

_Subject: Request_

_The mere mention of alterations that include the rape of characters fries me to no end. If I find the inclusion of the Azumanga sector, especially pertaining to character Chiyo, there will be much bloodshed._

_--_

_To: Lt. Commander Xraig Standell_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Duly noted_

_But do not be surprised if you find I have already dealt with it in a rather harsh manner on my own. You know that kind of thing irks me to the point of an uncontrollable rage. I think it would be best if I could keep myself under control, do you not agree?_

_I do hope my investigation in this matter finds no perpetrators, or there will certainly be hell to pay._

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: Lt. Dirun Hyuuga_

_Subject: Other worlds_

_Lt. Commander Xraig spoke to me of a rather enraging topic to me. If character Osaka is involved, bad things will happen. If such a thing is even hinted at, I request we deal with it promptly to avoid contamination._

_With that being said, I would also like to suggest an observation of various alterations pertaining to planet Narutardi, since it has become a popular target as of late._

_It is an infestation, and I beseech you to aid me in turning the organization's eyes to other parts of this vast multiverse we live in._

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: Lt. Eso Terric_

_Subject: What Dirun said_

_And please, if Dirun is to be stationed anywhere around planet Narutardi, my experience with the culture of that area would make me a prime partner in aiding in cleansing the area of any impure alterations._

_On an unrelated note, I think the Kakashi look is so you._

_--_

_To: Lt. Dirun Hyuuga_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Be very careful_

_I will allow you to observe, but PLEASE be mindful of any alterations that you may set off yourself. The popularity of the planet allows for very volatile suggestions, and the tales that spawn from the area are far from finished. There are only about 150 or so that I am familiar with, so be very… VERY… careful._

_Godspeed._

_--_

_To: Lt. Eso Terric_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Granted_

_You have more knowledge of the area than I do. But as I said to Dirun, please be careful not to disturb the volatile nature of the area and risk creating any unauthorized alterations of your own._

_Should I really try the Kakashi look sometime? I am still having mixed emotions about my materials to attempt such a thing._

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: Lt. Eso Terric_

_Subject: Kakashi-sensei_

_You know, we could just speak about this in person instead. It would confuse a lot less people._

_Just a thought._

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: hellokittygurl31_

_Subject: Die plz_

_I belong w/ Magus-sama. You're rehab thing doesn't work on me, k? plz die and leev me alone._

_--_

_To: hellokittygurl31_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Please read_

_Attachment: sosorry.exe_

_I apologize for any inconvenience I have made upon your person. In the spirit of good faith, please open the attachment I sent you. It will provide you with the tools you need to reunite yourself with character Magus._

_Have a nice day._

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From; Lt. Commander Xraig Standell_

_Subject: Please explain_

_What the hell is up with that girl? She responded to the listserv and cluttered everyone's inboxes with useless tripe. What did you respond with?_

_--_

_To: Lt. Commander Xraig Standell_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Understood_

_Nothing short of a massive virus coded by yours truly. It should have effectively shut off all power to any living quarters she is currently living in, and in the case she does regain anything close to her former ability, will put her under 24/7 surveillance by the highest of high tech gear provided by FFN HQ. Of course, the videos and such will be sent directly to me, which I can then use as proper blackmail._

_Fitting, isn't it?_

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: Lt. Commander Xraig Standell_

_Subject: I… see…_

_Dare I say, chilling?_

_--_

_To: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_From: FFN High Command_

_Subject: As per request_

_The requested individual will soon be moved up to shadowed Enforcer status. Our psych specialist has put him in a similar case as your own, so there should be little to no trouble in his incorporation of FFN standards. He may even be stationed to the next crew that will observe the alterations of planet CT:SQUENIX._

_As per your request to investigate planet Azumanga in the recent meeting, the council agrees with your concerns, and is granting correction of such heinous alterations to be up to your own discretion, Commander Wardde._

_Also, your concerns for planet Narutardi have also been noted, and caution will be suggested for any operatives that observe the area._

_However, you have been given the honorary title of expert in all matters of planet CT:SQUENIX, you are also free in join in any operations that pertain to all matters of said planet._

_We await your response pertaining to planets Azumanga and Narutardi._

_--_

_To: FFN listserv_

_From: Commander Edrick Wardde_

_Subject: Authors Notes_

_The author wishes to branch to other areas of the multiverse as well. Fans of Azumanga Diaoh, Naruto, and perhaps Suikoden (if I get around to it), be on the lookout for works to come in the future. Some of these works will be including myself, while others will be alterations as per the author's discretion._

_On behalf of Novalon, my most gracious author, I thank you for your reviews._

_--_

_EOF_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: It's over? That's certainly news to me. I just thought of a contaminating genre of Awfic (coined "Awful Fanfiction" feel free to use it and make it mainstream) that is particularly bad… and I've seen it before on this website long ago, dealing with Chrono Trigger (and possibly other games as well). This fic will go on if anything of Chrono Trigger is brought to attention. And if there is another game (or anime) that has terrible fanfiction of it's own? Well, I'll just make other stories detailing Edrick's (with or without his crew) dealings with those faniverses. And on another note… I'm not used to getting so many reviews, so this is a good thing._

_

* * *

_

Fanfiction Force Chapter 6: It's only just begun

"It's not over."

Edrick smirked, turning to Xraig, who could only nod in agreement.

"Pretty soon, we'll be leaving for warp, and then… to other frontiers."

Xraig smiled warmly, "Yes… away to more challenges, greater obstacles…"

"Speaking of challenges, I just heard that Chris' status as a crewmember of the next group to monitor this planet has been finalized."

"So we have another enforcer then… who will one day regain his powers of alteration… you may have a rival on your hands."

"If he even thinks about becoming my rival, I will kick him in the balls so hard…"

"That they will pop out of his mouth?"

"And right onto a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs across the room. The consumer will fail to notice the addition…"

"Okay, that's farther than I would take it."

"It's like I always say… _Violence is golden._" 

"Isn't it… _Silence is golden_?"

"Only on Sunday morning hangovers."

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic."

A small red light began moving across one of the view screens. Edrick saw it out of the corner of his eye and immediately turned.

"Is there a problem?"

The operator at the panel stared at the blinking red dot for a moment before shaking his head.

"I… cannot say for certain. There are small alteration energies, it looks like someone is making a new faniverse."

Several more red lights appeared.

Edrick frowned, "What…? This seems to be a wide scale alteration. Perhaps it is an Alternate Universe?"

The operator nodded, "That's what it appears to be, sir."

Xraig's eyes narrowed, "The only Alternate Universe fanfiction I rather liked was this one about Final Fantasy 7… the main enemy of the game, Sephiroth, never going to the side of evil due to one small change. What was it…?"

Several more red lights appeared, covering more and more areas of the planet.

Edrick's frown grew deeper, "Perhaps it is something along the lines of an Alternate Universe in which the Mystics won, and the heroes have to go back to the past… or it's a Universe that takes place during the ending where Crono, Marle, and Lucca take control of the Mystics…"

Xraig snapped his fingers; "The fanfiction gave Sephiroth a father figure in his youth, allowing him to mature to the point where he could drown out Jenova's influence! It was called Altered Destiny! Very brilliant…"

Edrick turned to Xraig, smirking, "That is a shameless plug, Xraig."

Xrag shook his head, "But the person I am based on enjoyed it…"

The commander nodded his affirmation; "Guess you got me there…"

Warning lights flooded the bridge. The entire planet trembled with the force of the alteration energies.

"Commander!" bellowed the operator, "I have confirmation of Time Compression! The timeline of the planet is slowly being brought together, everything is merging… I… I don't…"

The operator was cut off as the main screen showed the End of Time winking out of existence.

Edrick stared at the screen in total disbelief.

"What? What the hell is going on!"

The operator threw his hands in the air.

"I have no idea, sir! I have never seen a change of this magnitude before!"

Xraig held up a finger, as if to silence the chaos around him, "The best thing we can do now is observe what is going on. If the change becomes a problem, we will fix it, right Commander?"

Edrick sternly nodded, "Correct…"

His gaze centered on a readout of character personality alterations. Skimming over Magus' readout, he suddenly froze as he came across a few choice, and very dangerous paragraphs.

He suddenly screamed the problem he was most dreading since he reached this planet.

"… _Sadistic Crap from the pits of Hell with Ominous and Obnoxious purpose from the mind of a social Loser!"_

"Codename SCHOOL…?" Xraig shivered.

The operators face shifted to a bleak gray color.

"Please tell me this is a joke…"

Edrick shook his head, his entire body shaking with rage.

"This is THE source of impurity for all faniverses… if it has come to such an alteration, then things are definitely bad for the entirety of the multiverse."

Xraig shuddered, "FFN code states that in the event of SCHOOL…"

"We need to infiltrate as students, before pinpointing the alteration energies and eradicating them."

"… I really do not relish the thought of doing that."

Edrick grimaced, "Then don't. I'll infiltrate by myself."

Xraig hung his head, "I can do it…"

"No, I can do it. Infiltration is best with less people."

"Well, I will observe your progress up here then. If something happens…"

"Nothing could possibly go wrong…"

* * *

"Greetings new students and welcome to orientation!"

The familiar young girl bounced around the halls with boundless energy.

"Here at Guardia University we are proud to be the greatest school on the planet!"

One of the new students raised a hand.

"Excuse me, miss, I am a transfer student, is there somewhere where I can check to make sure my transcript was finalized?"

She stopped for a moment, "Now that's peculiar. Just check down the hall… the office is the first on your-"

"Thanks."

He left the group without another word.

_Very peculiar indeed._

_

* * *

_

Professor Zeal walked down the hall, never breaking his stride for a moment. Not even when an unknown student fell into step beside him.

"If you're looking for instruction on Shadow energy, I only give it to people actually have the type of soul able to wield it."

The student shook his head.

"No sir, that is not it at all… I do need your assistance, but not in that manner."

The stern teacher admonished the student, "I am a busy man. Speak with a TA if you're having a problem."

"I need your help with finding the source of the alterations within this area."

The professor chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The student's eyes glowed slightly, the professor suddenly felt as if his mind was open to everything. He scowled as he realized that student had said no incantation, nor formed runes in the air to cast whatever spell he just accomplished.

"Then tell me, Professor Zeal, why you have suddenly forgotten about Lavos. He did destroy your home after all."

The professor nodded, amazed, "Well, you see, I _had_ forgotten about Lavos, but whatever you did caused me to remember again. Actually, I am not even supposed to be a professor…"

The student smiled, "No… you are not. So can you help me find the alterations then?"

Professor Zeal nodded, "Absolutely. Now that I know what to look for. Thank you for the proverbial opening of my eyes."

"No, Professor, thank you."

The student turned at the next intersection, leaving Professor Zeal alone in thought. He suddenly realized that student had not opened his mouth even once.

His thoughts were interrupted as one of the TA's of his class came up to him.

"Professor…"

He remembered that for some reason, he was having a secret relationship with said TA. He also realized she was under some kind of alteration, but he did not need magic for that.

"Yes?"

She blushed, "Well… I could use some… assistance, tonight."

His eyes gazed over her beautiful purple hair.

_No reason to worry about the alteration now._

"Why tonight? Ms. Ashtear, I can help you right now…"

* * *

The student's eyes stopped glowing.

Crono looked around for a moment, before turning to Marle, who also seemed to be in a similar state of disbelief.

"Well… now that I have regained proper control of myself…"

Marle nodded to the student, "Yes, thank you for helping us. I do not know what would have happened if not for your intervention."

The student smirked, "No worries, princess, I'm just doing my job."

Crono motioned down the hall, "Should we go find Magus then? He may want to be along for this one."

Marle nodded, "He might kill someone though, knowing him…"

The student smirked before walking with them down to his room. Along the way, a brown haired girl started staring at the student, suddenly walking next to him.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you before."

He froze, causing Crono to bump into him. He motioned for the two to go ahead and wait up for him.

"I… just transferred here."

The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Oh… okay… I was just curious, that's all…"

She walked down the hall, calmly swaying her hips, to the student's attention.

He grimaced, before catching up to Crono and Marle.

"What was that about?" Asked the red haired one.

"I just met the menace behind the problem."

"Huh? That girl? You can't be serious…"

"Oh… I am serious. She is the reason behind this terrible change to your world. And I will have to detain her as soon as I have accounted for all the character alterations."

Crono motioned to the door.

"Well, there's where Magus is. Funny, it's locked…"

The student put his hand on the handle, suddenly, a clicking noise was heard. He strode through the door, letting out a sharp intake of air, before backing slowly out of the room, shutting the door.

Marle gestured to the door, "Well? What's going on?"

The student grimaced, "Let's just say that Lucca's back is going to be very sore after he's done… tutoring… her."

* * *

The girl sighed wistfully as she watched her handsome professor start going over various mundane tasks for the class.

His flowing green hair was nearly breathtaking. His sharp eyes could speak to any woman's soul.

She would have him, even if their relationship were only in secret. She knew… it was her destiny, her bir-

_What the hell!_

The student she spoke to earlier in the hall calmly walked over, stood right in front of the professor, and stared at him with glowing eyes. Suddenly the professor shot his hand to his side, then to his back, then started looking around the room in a frenzy.

"Where be mine holy blade? Surely t'was by mine side…"

"Better that it's away from you, toad."

The student smirked, "Too bad he's human here. Don't even think of changing him back, it's canon for him to be back in his human form. It even showed it in the ending cutscene."

The girl jumped out of her seat, pointing angrily to the student.

"You! You're the one messing with my beautiful masterpiece! Now all my plans will be ruined, and it's your fault! What do you have to say for yourself!"

The student chuckled before crossing his arms and giving her a heated glare.

"I will say this. You are charged with the most heinous of crimes that I have seen in all my career of being an enforcer. To twist the reality of the world so much that it loses all cohesion with the original tale is too much, and is strongly discouraged under proper FFN code. Now I ask what you have to say for yourself."

Her voice caught unevenly, "What…? The… FFN…? E-e-e-e-enforcer! Here! But…"

Glenn shook his head admonishingly, "She seems ignorant to what she has done."

The enforcer frowned, "Ignorance is no excuse…"

He roughly grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Invincible! Two to beam up!"

The two left in a shining beam of light.

Magus turned to Lucca.

"What do you say we finish what we were stopped in the middle of?"

Lucca smirked, "I wouldn't do this normally, but if it weren't for being altered I would not have realized how… amazing you are."

Suddenly, the fabric of their new reality was torn apart, and everything was as it should be.

Magus stood alone in his throne room, casually looking around. His eyebrows suddenly rose in confusion.

"… why was I just thinking of… _doing things_ to Lucca? Not that it's a bad idea, but still…"

* * *

The girl sat alone in the brig, silently rocking back and forth.

Xraig sighed, "She really is under the impression that she did nothing wrong. I almost feel sorry for her…"

Edrick smirked, "Yeah… _almost_…"

A voice came on over communications.

"Commander Wardde, the erasure of the alterations has been completed. We are ready to go to warp on your command."

Edrick motioned to the door to the bridge.

"Let's go, Xraig."

* * *

_Author's Note: That was for saying I was done! Hah! I will never be done!_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I did not drop off the face of the planet. College sucks for free time, as I have stated before.

---

_Chapter 7: Those who strike at time and fate_

---

Several months later…

I am losing my mind.

This is no simple statement of utter despair and hopelessness at the thought of losing the one I once so gracefully loved to be gone in the recesses of time to never be seen in the light of mortal eyes.

This is no statement of grief and insanity for all the lives I have destroyed with my hands, whether bare or calling upon the forces of the cosmos to do my bidding as I sat in my dark fortress waiting for the hell spawn to come so I could take him down.

No, I am losing my mind for reasons I cannot explain. I remember things that I do not recall witnessing, I see things that have not happened, and there are people that I cannot place a name to, who know me as if they had been studying me.

I have been stalked, beaten, broken down, brought back up, and forced to love my own adversary of many years.

I have done the most amazing things with someone that I had not even considered doing such… pleasurable activities with.

And yet, I have not.

I will not let these events beat me, whether they really happened or not. I will not let a scourge of the mind wear my body to nothing. I will fight it with every fiber; every ounce of being that I have to stand against the growing adversity within the dark recesses of my mind and overcome the absolute terror that has befallen me.

The black wind howls, but it howls not for me.

Something is coming… something…

---

Commander's Log… supplemental… 

During a routine check up of the SQUENIX sector, various anomalous readings caused our path to deter from what was originally scheduled. While most would see this as an erroneous sensor echo, I am not so quick to believe such a dissuading statement.

_While not much has happened since the first readings of the anomalies, perhaps there may be something that brings this confusion to light. Or perhaps we are merely chasing ghosts through the SQUENIX sector, alterations that never truly die, echoes of sensor readings that may have happened years ago when the FFN first sent a vessel to this area._

_Whatever the case, the crew is seasoned from the tactical data thanks to Sir Edrick Wardde, who was recently put in charge of all missions involving alterations. His work has been busy, but I am sure he is fine._

_Though I wish I were still serving under him… what must be, must be._

_- Commander Xraig Standell_

_--- _

"Sir, the anomalous readings have returned."

Xraig motioned to the operations officer.

"Mr. Bates, what can you tell me about the readings?"

"They are very faint, as if they are being shielded."

The commander put a hand to his chin, stroking his goatee.

"Shielding technology? Perhaps there is some kind of flaw within it that is causing our sensors to pick up on alterations through the shield."

"Or maybe… someone wants us to notice these alterations?"

Xraig turned to the new voice.

"Enisgn Lairb?"

The creator of Marx nodded.

"I am just saying, sir, this could very well be a trap."

Xraig nodded.

"You are right to be cautious, Ensign, but we must also be swift to deal with these problems."

He motioned to the operations officer, who began keying in commands.

Mr. Bates nodded briefly, before the main screen began to show a faded image, which slowly began to clear.

A smoking crater, where Guardia castle once stood, showed all that was left of a great civilization. Suddenly, the scene shifted, a forest fully grown, as if the castle had not existed at all.

"Hypothesis, Mr. Bates?"

"The alterations are being done on a small scale, I guess the perpetrators of the alterations are making changes to the past in order to keep us from finding them."

Xraig motioned to the forest, "I would say that is a hell of a good sign as to what direction they may be moving to."

Suddenly, the castle reappeared.

"Or… not?"

Mr. Bates coughed, "Perhaps… they are having an argument?"

"It's like waiting in line at a fast food restaurant, and you get stuck behind the asshat who doesn't know what he wants. As if he could not have decided before he got in the god-forsaken line!"

"I could not put it better myself, sir."

The entire ship suddenly went into full scale alert. As the klaxons sounded violently, Xraig turned to Mr. Bates in wild-eyed astonishment.

The operations officer clarified the situation immediately.

"We have a crossover on our hands sir. And it looks to be the worst in history. Oh yes, the one with powers of alteration has already projected themselves, with what seems to be others of the same mind. He has also called other beings from the SQUENIX sector in order to aid him."

Xraig narrowed his eyes.

"What other beings?"

---

"Mweheheheheheheee! Run, run, or you'll be well done!"

The clown man summoned various fiery energies to consume the budding civilization. As he was reviling in his glory, a motion behind him caused his destruction to reverse.

"Kefka, please try to keep the casualties to a minimum, or the FFN will be here sooner than we are ready for."

The clown turned to the man who spoke, a dark haired man, with a wicked scar running down his cheekbones. He was adorned in black clothing that looked to be made of the finest leather, and also seemed to allow for increased mobility.

The man motioned to the silver haired man next to him, who merely stood at the ready, with sword still in his sheath.

"At least be a little civil like Sephiroth here. He has not done anything that might upset the balance here."

The former general nodded, "Strike when the time is right, when they will be least likely to repair their losses. A simple tactic that even a clown should understand."

"Whatever, it sure beats the hell out of dodging Ultimas from that Esper witch!"

---

"Two, possibly more. Subjects confirmed to be Kefka of FF6-SQUENIX and Sephiroth of FF7-SQUENIX."

"Great spoony…" muttered Xraig.

"There are also unusual alterations involving character Magus."

"Why don't they just leave him alone?"

"The alterations were not completed by the current perpetrator."

"What are you saying?"

"He has been made aware of all the events before we stepped in to create our alterations."

Xraig shook his head, "Is there anyone else affected?"

"None yet, sir."

"I wonder…"

He turned to Chris, "Lead an away team to 600 AD, and see if you can figure out why Magus has been altered in this way."

The Ensign nodded, but froze for a moment, "Sir… if he has been altered in this way… he will remember me."

"It would be a good time to apologize then."

"I'll be ready to do that… sir."

---

The team materialized in front of the castle.

"Strange, I remember this place being sucked into a time gate."

One of the ensigns took out a scanner and started examining the massive structure.

"Apparently, there are many alteration specialists who care to think otherwise."

Chris nodded, placing a hand on the main doors to the castle.

"I wish I paid this much attention to detail back when I was altering the flow of the faniverse. Perhaps I could have truly appreciated what I was working on enough to not pervert it with mindless dabbling."

Indeed, the door was a monument to doors; one with knowledge in doors would have been rather impressed. The massive oaken portal, intricately carved with various runes depicting the usage of shadow magic, stood as a testament to modern and medieval architecture.

How is that for appreciation, damn it!

Chris looked around, "Did you guys hear something?"

The two ensigns shook their heads.

Chris gripped the handle of the door and opened, a loud creaking sounding to announce his arrival.

"No! Get away!"

Chris drew his lightsabre, as his status to become an enforcer had allowed him to use a more real recreation rather than a plastic facsimile.

The other ensigns merely took out their standard issue futuristic looking ray guns that shot laser beams of gratuitous pain.

"Magus!" yelled Chris, "We are not here to harm you!"

"No… it's you… the one… who…"

The Dark Mage came into view, clutching his scythe in a death grip.

"You caused me to do despicable things with that amphibian."

Chris shrugged, "I thought it would be funny."

"You obviously did not take my feelings into consideration."

"Until recently, I thought you were a character played to the whim of whomever decided to alter you. Now I know that only those who follow the correct guidelines can properly give you a path to follow."

"You sound like that other man… the one whose presence was like a beacon of light shining through the darkness…"

"And me?"

"You are but a candle compared to a star."

"That's a major hit to the ego, Magus."

"I will give you a major hit to your skull if you do not leave."

"But I am here to help you…"

The lost prince narrowed his eyes.

"How can I trust you? You forced me to do things that I would never have done willingly."

A new voice chuckled.

"Oh Magus… I did the same things. Yet you have come to forgive me."

It was a female voice, one that Chris had definitely heard before at some time in his life. The tone held some kind of superiority, the kind of tone he heard from fellow enforcers of the FFN.

When the person stepped into view, however, Chris found himself at a loss for words.

The perpetrator he once shared a cell with was smirking at him, surprisingly standing a decent distance away from Magus.

Mary Enverse, as Chris had learned in an FFN report, the MARYSUE, the catalyst for the troubles of CT-SQUENIX, had returned.

---

Author's Note:

Afraid I've hit a bit of writers block as of late. Once again, College does not help. I'm sure some of my loyal reviewers… if they are still around… would be happy to help!

- Novalon


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Even with just one review, that's one reviewer I would hate to disappoint. On with the show!

--

_Chapter 8: Bashing through Writers Block to end a cliffhanger!_

The Dark Mage scowled, much like he always did. Magus happened to be a rather grumpy character when uninvited guests showed up at his castle. Especially if said uninvited guests were people he did not even know. Crono would have been scoffed at, challenged to a duel, and then lost to, since Luminare was a particularly frightening spell, and Crono's magic nearly equaled his.

_I'm more versatile, you have to admit._

Marle would have been flatly denied, but then she would do something that reminded Magus of Schala, or she would do something with her pendant, and he would be forced to accept her company, which would probably be along with Crono's. Robo would have been admitted because he was particularly intelligent, and had technology that could aid him in discovering the whereabouts of Schala… that is if someone altered him to do so. Frog would likely be out for revenge as usual, and Magus really could not blame him for that. Lucca would have been turned away, but then stopped before she was to leave, with the use of subtle seduction so Magus could score.

Scoring sounded great right now, but not with the female who he grudgingly accepted the help of. Mainly it was because of the fact that her powers were greater than his, or maybe it was because of the fact that she possessed powers he had never even heard of. Checking the others, he sighed, as he saw that the more non-descript members of the group, some guys wearing uniforms with notes pinned on them that said "red shirt", were at least as strong as he was.

He didn't get the reference.

Chris eyed Mary, not saying a word.

One of the red shirts spoke up, "So this is rather awkward."

The other pulled out some kind of device, "Sir, you might want to check the readings."

Chris sighed, pulling out his scanner and pointing it at the criminal.

His eyes bugged slightly.

"What? Not a MARYSUE… but… how?"

A red shirt exclaimed, "I'm sensing powerful alteration energies! Confirmed… I am reading the energies of Sir Edrick Wardde!"

She smiled, "I was separated from my author's power, and brought under the wing of Sir Edrick, who altered me…"

"You don't regret that?"

"I was altered to see it as the best possible thing that could happen to me."

It was with that explanation that Magus tolerated her company. In fact, she had proven to have a large amount of information about the goings on of the planet, especially the latest problem. She had altered him so that he remembered everything about what had previously happened, both to make him understand the danger involved, and also to alert the FFN.

Chris scratched his head, "I didn't think such a thing was possible. After all, I am still under an author's control…"

She smirked, "Did you ever think to turn the scanner on yourself?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, before he could do so, one of the red shirts exclaimed.

"Sir, I am also reading the alteration energies of Sir Edrick Wardde on you!"

The concept may have shocked him, but for some odd reason, Chris found peace with the matter. After all, he was doing all faniverses a service, one that ultimately was based on his good will… even further than that good will, through various restrictions of society; he surmised it was his duty to purge poor faniverses from the jurisdiction of the FFN.

"Pay it no matter, the information does not surprise me, after all, it was for the best."

She nodded in agreement. Motioning over to Magus, who conjured a table with several computers on it.

Chris remembered that it was the force of magic that powered most technology. It was an alternate energy like none other, always replenishing, efficient to the very core.

Mary coughed, "Ahem… we see here that the alterations have been increasing on a small scale. As you may have noticed, there is some kind of shield surrounding the planet to dampen the signal that the alteration energies would send. I set up these devices to both be able to read them better, and to be able to open the shield at a small point to allow your sensors to find my alterations of Magus."

The wizard nodded, though he realized he would have little to do in the conversation.

"Now on this screen…" she pointed to a map filled with red dots, "Is the amount of alterations that are taking place in the far past. Many of these are being altered around various time periods that are not within the bounds of normal CT-SQUENIX."

Chris nodded, "Correct, but the use of another time…"

"They have temporal shielding in place. It is also very effective against most sensor sweeps from orbit. This is why it is difficult to see the multitude of the changes that have been going on."

She typed a few commands, and all of a sudden, a floating island appeared on the screen.

"This appeared sometime around 200 AD, from what I have gathered. It is difficult to find mainly because there is some kind of weather affecting system that surrounds the island. It looks like storm clouds, probably with one of the strongest tornadoes this planet has ever seen, but beneath that is a shield that protects the island from being affected. The tornado is mainly used to throw off anyone who would want to assault the island. Because this place is under a large-scale temporal shield that surrounds the planet, I have been unable to use outside help in order to alter the island away. If we had someone down here with more power, than maybe it would be possible, but until then, we will just have to make do with what we have."

Chris tapped his communicator.

"Did you get that, Commander?"

A disembodied voice responded, "Yes, now are you glad that I require us to keep an open com signal at all times? Evidently, this is some kind of black ops project that we have got ourselves caught up with."

"Yes, Commander. How do you suggest I proceed?"

"I'm leaving that in your hands. I am sure you will come up with something efficient. We will be doing everything we can up here to try to force our way through the shield without putting the planet at risk."

The ensign grimaced, formulating a plan in his mind.

Unfortunately, it was not exactly the best idea he had, and most likely would end in pain… but people would survive.

He motioned to Magus, "Get the team together. Everyone you can find, I don't care if you have to pull people from other dimensions, or from times you don't even visit. If I have as few FFN deaths as possible, then so much the better."

The mage raised an eyebrow, "And if I die, for instance?"

Chris waved a hand, "It's within my power to bring you back good as new."

He turned towards the entrance to the castle, "Get moving, Janus, you have four hours."

--

The castle was crowded. Chris had to admit, but when the dark mage was given a time limit, he made sure he worked right up until the last possible second.

Magus had taken his dimensional crossing idea to heart, bringing all kinds of alternate characters thanks to a dimensional gate spell he made up off the top of his head. Chris passed by a conversation with a version of the Dark Wizard who was on the side of Guardia during the war against the Mystics.

"So I said to Glenn that we needed him to wield the Masamune no matter whether he was wallowing in self depravity or whether he was at his highest strength. The fact remains that he can be a real downer if left to his own musings."

Several Frogs (and a few green haired bishounen) immediately came over, to attest to their having never had second thoughts of attacking the Mystics.

One Crono was standing near Magus' throne, wearing a dark cape and sporting various goth-like apparel.

"So this is what happens if I don't take the place over? It's reduced to a crumbling ruin? What a waste…"

The Marle next to him, dressed similarly, said nothing, merely started dancing suggestively for him, as well as a similarly dressed Lucca.

Several of the Magus' could not take their eyes off of the goth Lucca. However, there were a few that were in the company of several Lucca's of their own timelines.

Chris walked by their conversations, a few piquing his interest.

"I have no idea why a few of my alternates aren't pining after a few of your alternate's dear Lucca. Don't those idiots realize that we're the perfect match?"

The inventor chuckled, "Only if they undergo a similar alignment shift like you did… I mean, Lawful-Evil doesn't go too well with Neutral-Good."

"Right you are as always, dear."

Another Magus spoke up, "You're so whipped."

His Lucca smacked him, "Janus! That was mean!"

"Sorry…"

Chris made his way past a few original characters, all of which looking different, but all having one thing in common.

They were either the children, or the descendants, of Crono and Marle.

"I'm too godly for words."

"I'm a spoiled prince."

"I'm just like my mother in every single way."

"I'm just like my father in every single way."

"So was Guardia destroyed or not? I'm confused…"

"I have a pendant and you don't! Haha!"

"Yeah? Well look at the sissy boy with the crossbow! My katana beats your crossbow!"

"Oh shut up!"

"My Lightning magic owns your Ice Magic!"

"Well I have both! You fail!"

The conversation was getting too weird for him. Chris decided to move on through a sea of red hair, most of which was silent except for a few that chose to speak up.

"How was I supposed to know that a sword wouldn't fly in a straight line when I threw it? Spears do, and it's pointy at the end just like a sword…" (Author's Note: enjoy that one, ladyvella)

"I can't believe I'm an alternate of you. Our ancestor, Glenn, would be ashamed."

"Not all of us are Glenn's descendants!"

"Well I am."

"So? I don't see you using the Masamune."

"My katana is better. At least as far as the incredibly high critical rate is concerned."

"Yeah, well I can go SSJ4…"

"I don't even know what that means."

"… neither do I, actually…"

Sometimes, it was better that Crono stayed quiet, at least in certain circumstances. At least none of the Robo's or the Frog's or the Ayla's deviated from their originals.

The original Magus stood at his throne, gazing at the goth-Lucca before turning to Chris.

"All is as you have asked."

Chris smirked, "Thank you for being so cooperative."

"I just want my world to return to the way it was. I will do whatever it takes."

Chris nodded before calling for silence. He magically amplified his voice so everyone could hear him.

"In a moment, I will be asking all the Magus' to create gates!"

The one who worked for Guardia shouted out, "Some of us were never called Magus!"

"Fine then, the former Princes of Zeal!"

He waited for any other objections, luckily, he found none.

"You will be creating gates to 200AD so all of the groups can travel in threes! As you all know, one of the things that have not deviated is the basic mechanics behind gate travel. Any more than three, and you all end up at the end of time!"

One of the few Cyrus' spoke up, "What about those of us who don't have a Magus in our timeline?"

"A few will stay behind in order to make sure you can also cross over! Once everyone is through, we will proceed as is mentioned in all the memos I passed out! Everyone received one as they entered, correct?"

"I like swords!" Yelled out a Crono.

"I'll take that as a yes… anyway…"

He turned to Mary, "Anything to add?"

She smirked, "Only if you want me to add that I will threaten with a wide scale Ultima if they don't cooperate."

"That's okay, they got the memo."

Chris turned to the assembled crowd, "Well… what are you waiting for! Let's do this!"

--

Author's Note: Well, there's an end to a little writer's block. Anyone got any other ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

Figured I'd start up work on this again, finishing this part, because I just found a juicy thing to go over for the next chapter!

--

**Fanfiction Force**

Chapter 9: _Return of the Enforcer, the end of a trilogy_

--

The blue haired wizard smirked, looking up at the swirling tornado.

"Well, I would give them an A for effort. Too bad the odds are so much against them that it will end in failure."

Crono shook his head, "Since when did you think that anyone deserved an A?"

"Since I started fighting alongside you, Crono."

The red haired swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Being near your sister changed you, I can't say yet whether it is for the better or not, but it is certainly different that what you've made yourself out to be."

Glenn, in a human form, motioned to the crowds being grouped by character.

"Why dost we tarry here? Shall we follow along with their endeavors?"

The wizard shook his head, "We're different from them, and we work much better within our own group."

"Different? A mere toddler could see nary a difference between our visages, what be our strengths that cause our party to do otherwise?"

"We have specific orders from the one who altered us."

The green haired one frowned, "Pray tell, for mine own mind cannot bring forthright with the circumstance in which thine mind's eye dost see."

The wizard chuckled, "You certainly have a way with words, Glenn. Very well, the one who has altered us, and has been in mental contact with me as of recent is…"

"They are attacking!" Yelled Chris.

"Damnation." Muttered Glenn.

The mass of characters leaped at one, as a white light made to sweep at them, scorching the ground.

"The Light of Judgment!" exclaimed Chris, "He can't fire rapidly, so we have to be quick about this!"

The former prince (who will be referred to as Janus) grimaced, before motioning to Crono.

"We need the Wings."

Crono nodded, taking out the gate key and pressing the button. An unmanned EPOCH came from the gate, touching down near them.

Chris pointed at the device, "What's that for! You're breaking formation! What the hell is going on here!"

Magus, the one who had brought everyone together, shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I wouldn't be so blind as to go my own route…"

He glanced at the tornado.

"Well, with circumstances like these, anyhow."

The Dark Crono chuckled, "It led to Magus' downfall in my universe."

Magus scowled at him before bringing out his scythe.

"I have a feeling they aren't as willing to follow orders as the rest of us."

Chris nodded, "I agree. We need to do something about them."

Magus motioned to the Crono adorned in dark colors, "You, come with me."

He turned to the lone Cyrus, "You too."

The Knight sighed, shrugging at the blue haired wizard next to him whom he had served Guardia for years with.

"I'm glad you're nothing like him."

"I'd be inclined to agree." His friend nodded.

The three moved swiftly to the Crono, Janus, and Glenn, who looked equally prepared.

"Robo!" The defecting Crono yelled, "Get Marle and Lucca to the EPOCH! We'll send you the signal to fire the lasers at the tornado when the time is right!"

The robot nodded, hefting up the princess and the inventor, making a few swift bounds over the crowd to the EPOCH, where it quickly lifted off.

Crono brought the Rainbow up, meeting a similar Katana charged with Shadow energy. He glared down the blade at his dark counterpart.

"You know, we're supposed to be fighting alongside each other." The dark Crono sneered.

Janus' scythe met Magus' and the two locked eyes menacingly.

"You fool, we're under orders to do other things. Go with the ensign and get everyone to concentrate magic on that tornado."

"I did not receive any other orders, you incomprehensible halfwit!"

"Look, just go with me on this. If for naught else than the thought that you will one day find Schala again."

"I have not been altered to think in that way yet, sorry, but you won't get through to me that way."

Janus fired a dark bomb in between them; needless to say, it put some distance in between them.

Glenn's Masamune met Cyrus' Bravesword, the two stood locked in combat, neither quite gaining the upper hand.

"You're not quite as skilled as your counterpart, he was truly the heir to the Masamune." Grinned Cyrus.

Glenn scoffed, "Mine friend, T'is ease that I am showing thee, for our past endeavors."

"Prove it, you marshmallow." Chuckled Cyrus.

Glenn spun around, sweeping his leg around Cyrus' causing the knight to fall backward. The force of the fall stunned him, and he watched, as there was little he could do to keep the point of the Masamune away from his throat.

"Clearly, if thine Glenn was as good as mine own skill, surely thou wouldst have fallen for such a ploy."

"Clearly… you are better. But there are things that your counterpart would realize."

Suddenly, the ground under Glenn began to shake, and he was knocked on his feet, as Cyrus stood up, twirling the Bravesword.

"Aye, the magic of the Earth comes as easily to me as Water to you."

The tip of the sword reached Glenn's throat.

"So you were saying?"

"Thou best stand fast, mine friend. T'will be wet."

A tsunami began to brew from the shore.

Cyrus turned to the tsunami, and back.

"Are you mad? Glenn! Have some sense!"

"I do, we are following orders from that man's" he pointed to Chris, "superior."

"And he has not contacted me because?"

"Verily, thou art but a memory slain by the dark lord. Nay, though it brings me great pleasure to see thine face once more, I see that t'will be for naught with thine wish to cause my death so quickly."

"You are not against us."

"T'would be like disobeying our majesty's word, Cyrus."

"Explain the wizard then…"

"When one man doth try to change his soul…" The warrior began to stand up as Cyrus' sword subsided; though the tsunami did not cease it's churning.

"T'would be admirable not to seek his death when the circumstances of his upbringing toward madness be quite the frightening sort."

Cyrus motioned to his blue haired friend, who was being held back by his universe's Crono.

"What makes that noble man turn to the mystics for guidance?"

"Truly… not his choice, as it took mine mind many years 'fore I could verily accept his will to do right."

"Truly?"

"A more complicated soul, there be without peer."

"Why have you not ceased your flow of magic, then?"

"T'will be a concentrated effort. But my allies are a mere distraction; the squabbling puts the enemy in a state of confusion. The time to strike is nigh, once Janus gives the signal."

Cyrus turned to the dark Crono, who was still matched by his lighter half.

"Sir. Break off your assault."

The dark swordsman continued, his confuse technique matching the other's, strike for strike, though it seemed like there was something odd about how the good Crono was defending.

Glenn hefted the Masamune, "Dark one, my friend is preparing a spell of immeasurable power, to be combined with mine. I suggest you back off, lest you be skewered by the shining bolt which will erupt from within."

Magus watched the others in confusion, breaking off his attack.

"What the hell is going on?"

His counterpart motioned to the EPOCH, before turning to the others.

"It's time."

A beam of energy hit the tornado with surprising strength. As the winds began to churn uneasily, several 'Light of Judgment' attacks began striking at the EPOCH, missing due to its maneuverability.

Janus concentrated a Dark Matter spell, allowing it to hit the base of the tornado, as the tsunami began to be carried up through the spiraling wind.

Suddenly, Crono's hands erupted in the purest energies of the Luminaire, though he concentrated the technique into a beam, which hit the spiraling tsunami and electrically charged it.

Chris watched the spectacle with awe.

"… amazing, while the techniques go off… the EPOCH causes a diversion. It's so brilliant, I wonder…"

_"Ensign Lairb, this is Xraig, do you read?"_

"Yes Commander! I hear you. What is it?"

The voice came through with a bit of static, the assault on the tornado must have been disrupting the barrier that blocked communications.

_"We have received a message from the Enterprise."_

"Sir? I do not recall that ship being in commission."

_"Black Op, but you evidently stumbled upon a mission they were in the middle of. Apparently, several alterations have been taking place throughout the ficsectors, throwing everything out of proportion and causing us to divert our resources. The real problem is where you are now, as it is beginning to spread."_

"You mean…"

_"If you don't stop this soon, this universe may very well become canon, and that would spell the end of the original team."_

"Dastardly. Is there more, sir?"

_"Commander Wardde sends his regards, the Enterprise is on its way. Knowing him, it will show up when you need its help the most. Oh yes… and tell all those characters to concentrate their attacks as well, you should be able to weaken the defenses completely."_

"Amazing…"

He turned to the assembled crowd, most of which were charging their magical energies up anyway.

"Well, I see you don't need any encouragement to start. Prepare to let loose the most glorious team attack this universe has ever seen!"

As one, a mass of elemental energies rocked the area. The tornado began to spin faster, as winds approached speeds that were deemed impossible by physics. Suddenly, the winds vanished, though the magical onslaught did not stop.

Though the pummeling by the magical energies, Chris could make out a floating island akin to Zeal… in fact, the palace on it looked very much like the Zeal Palace of old."

"Those bastards," Grimaced Magus, "Originality does not seem to be their forte."

A voice came from behind him. "Personally, I would have destroyed the planet, and kept the Lifestream energy for myself."

Magus, along with a few who had exhausted their spell energies, turned to see a Silver-haired man, one long black wing extending from his back. The Nodachi in his left hand forcing a few of them to step back as he brought it to a guard position.

The clown man behind him had forgone his shirt, rippling muscles encasing a pair of wings outstretched from his back. Clearly, the look of sheer insanity on his face was enough to make even the Dark Crono cringe.

"Of course," he began, "I would prefer to roast the lot of them. Suppose we could work something out?"

The silver haired man nodded, his hair beginning to billow behind him, as his one wing twitched.

As Chris began a spell of erasure, he suddenly found he was on the ground. The black garbed man in front of him provided an awful sneer on his features, the scars adorning his face akin to a man who had seen much harshness.

"Of course," the man began, "this is not who I truly am. I am not so one dimensional as to truly project my essence into this realm."

He outstretched his arms, and his hands suddenly encased around cylindrical objects. At once, red beams of energy shot forth from each of the devices.

"Clearly, you could also stand to bea little more original though." Muttered Chris, bringing out his green lightsaber.

He motioned to the team, "Prepare to…"

They were being pelted by various Meteors, it seemed that Kefka and Sephiroth had unleashed a comet spell of mass proportions upon the group.

"W-Meteo…? Come on, now you're just pushing it."

The man adorned in black scowled, "Masterpieces that never saw the light of day. Surely you noticed that if you add in so many different characters, it becomes so muddled from the original that it is original itself?"

Chris scoffed, "You're mad. Don't you realize what you're saying? That's just a crossover of stupefying proportions! It's no less original than any other fanfiction! Just what the hell were you trying to accomplish, anyway?"

"A combination of Final Fantasy 4, 5, and 6, with Star Wars."

"You could at least have made it whimsical, clearly, you aren't being serious."

"Oh, but I am keeping in all the serious overtones. This will be so emotional, that all the emo individuals of the world will slit their wrists in disgust! It is the ultimate plan! On the eve of it's creation, all the iPods will light up with the music of Linkin Park, and the resulting sound will forever affect the true world as we know it! This is MY act of destruction, one I shall forever be remembered by!"

Chris actually dropped his guard for a split second.

"What kind of chemical cocktail are you on? Even if you did succeed, it would just rid the world of something it didn't need anyway. You're beyond help, at least in the sense that does not involve my foot to your balls."

The green lightsaber lifted again, "That is… if you happen to have any. Perhaps some bizarre occurrence may have separated you from the only thing in your life that would have continued your pathetic genes. Honestly, I swear, the gene pool needs a bit of chlorine, especially after seeing people like you."

The one in dark, who is not fit to even be given a name, suddenly decided to state his name, to Chris' dismay.

"I am SephirothxKefkalinkinparkdarthvader37, the ultimate bringer of destruction. You will eat those words that you have wrought. I will surely make you swallow them."

"Do you have a shorter name I can refer to you by?"

"Though it would shorten your death, to speak a smaller name, for you to say it, I will allow you a boon. You may also call me Maurice."

"Maurice? No wonder you're so messed up."

"Shut your mouth! No one knows the pain I have suffered! These wounds that I hold forever stain my soul, they crawl beneath my skin, threatening to show the world what I am on the inside. Consuming… confusing… everything that you would cringe at the very thought of."

"Even that wasn't original. I admit, I've listened to a little Linkin Park, and I must say that's very much what they're going on about."

Maurice yelled an outcry, the surprisingly manly yell sending a shockwave that sent everyone but Sephiroth and Kefka off their feet.

He charged in, knocking away the green lightsaber, and crisscrossing his own sabers near Chris' throat.

"If you swallow your words, I may allow this to be quick. Your death will surely be the end of any hope this place ever had, and my ultimate plan will be…"

"Denied."

And thus, the Enforcer returned. No compliment was with him, though his radiating power seemed to have grown much since Chris last saw him.

Edrick stood with a look of utter contempt across his features. His arms crossed in a "give me a f'ing break" show of anger.

As Maurice let his weapons up for a millisecond, his focus shattered, Chris took the time to bring his right foot up hard, nailing Maurice in the balls so hard that he actually rose into the air a few feet, giving Chris the time to roll out of the way, leaping up into a defensive position with his lightsaber outstretched.

Maurice hit the ground; tear trails running down his face as he felt his essence shatter.

"You… you may have very… well… crippled… me…"

"As I said, the gene pool needs a bit of chlorine."

Edrick laughed, merely waving a hand, causing all the characters save for Magus, Janus, Crono, Glenn, and the team in the EPOCH, to disappear.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I wish that was all me… but I had the _Enterprise_ waiting on my signal."

Clearly, he did not want everyone to think he was overpowered. An overpowered original character is blasphemy to any intelligent writing.

"Stand back, Ensign."

Chris stepped away from the prone form of Maurice.

Edrick stepped up, bringing out his ornate sword.

"Because your crime was tied to the others that I have had to deal with… with the new experimental ship that the FFN recently commissioned…"

Well, that answered Chris' question.

"There is but one unfortunate way to make all of this better."

Maurice, with great difficulty, moved his head up, "Unfortunate?"

Edrick nodded, "Yes, I will have to end your existence permanently. You are beyond any kind of help I can give… besides that of separating your head from your body."

"You do not relish it though? I can run away… you can say I'm dead… you know… you don't have to do this…"

Edrick shook his head, "No, you are mistaken. It is only unfortunate for you. However, I relish in carrying out your sentence."

"What!"

Edrick swiftly kicked Maurice in the crotch, "One for the road…" he muttered, before sending his sword down faster than anyone else could follow.

The resulting blood splatter met a magical shield, keeping the onlookers from being drenched. Suddenly, all was as it was before, besides the other characters still being there.

Speaking of them…

Magus smirked.

"The shining beacon in the face of adversity. Almost makes me want to do it myself."

Edrick nodded, "Actually, Magus, people rarely want to use an unaltered character in their alterations. I could help you…"

"I said _almost_. For now, I feel like a week of relaxation would do me good…"

He turned from everyone else, waving his hand and opening up a time gate.

"It was fun… by the way."

He left without another word.

Chris looked at the others that stood by. Janus had the most odd smirk on his face; he realized it was probably a genuine smile.

"You know, someone like you in my universe would be without peer in ability."

Crono nodded, "Yeah, seriously, some extra help against Lavos or anything else that comes after us would really help."

"You probably know a lot of scientific stuff, having technology that I could only dream about." Mentioned Lucca.

"We could always use someone around the castle who has an insight into things." Offered Marle.

"Truly, a fellow warrior wouldst even the odds against any adversary." Surmised Glenn, saluting with the Masamune.

"Logically, wherever in the history of the planet you would stay, you would surely be of great assistance to all of us." Added Robo.

Edrick sadly shook his head, pointing to each and every one of them as he began to emphasize specific things.

"I am based off of someone who was making himself into everything that you asked. The most unfortunate thing about this is the notion that such a thing is considered very wrong by the FFN itself. In fact, I will have to erase our meeting from your minds. Now don't complain, it is really for the best that you forget ever having met me.

However, there is one thing I would like to add. Chris, you may want to know why it was so easy for me to contact them as apposed to any of the others you brought with you."

He waved his arms towards the group, "They are all of my own universe. With their own altered adventure."

Chris looked on in amazement, "Surely I would have noticed that…"

Edrick shook his head; "It is difficult, since I have not broken any rules in the meticulous alterations that I have crafted for them. I am even in the middle of making a past that it seems no one has even thought to touch! Granted, it is all based on a series of what-ifs, and I am also adding my own theories of what time travel can change… but still… it is surely going to be something. Perhaps not the emotionally satisfying work of Zipis, or something so mind bogglingly funny as Lady Vella, or as grandiose as Gibson, or even as conjunctional as Mox Jet and Cain, but it will be something within it's own right."

Pointing to Crono and Glenn, he smiled, "I am connecting these two…", then pointing to Magus and Marle, "though I have connected these two already…" then he pointed to Marle and Crono, "but then with connecting these two, I have made a more vast connection than I had originally planned…"

Chris held up a hand, "Why are you talking about this? Surely one who alters does not candidly talk of their plans."

Edrick nodded, "Even though I may go away on other business, perhaps even retire for good, their stories will still be told. Though… only with my express permission…"

He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hold on, I'm receiving telemetry…"

Chris looked on in confusion, as Janus idly tapped the top of the scythe handle.

"What is it, Ensign?" He questioned, "… yes, I remember that universe, I eventually gave up on it… wait… what are you… what!"

Chris palmed his deactivated lightsaber, "What is it, sir?"

"Express permission was not given… I see… I was only just speaking of a similar matter. This is most… frightening… wait for a beam up on my signal."

He turned to Chris, "Someone has 'resurrected' Novalon."

"What! But I thought you were…"

"Yes, I was based off of him. Apparently, some other alteration specialist decided since the work was not updated in so long, it was taken as their very own. Something all high and mighty chalked up as a 'rob from the rich, give to the poor', or rather rob from the intelligent, defecate all over it, and release the monstrosity to the unwilling."

He quickly motioned to the team of characters that were still around, waving a hand and causing them all to disappear.

"Time delayed… yes? Good… _Enterprise_, I am ready."

As he was beamed off the planet, Chris looked up at the sky in disgust.

It seemed the work of the FFN was never complete.

--

Finally, I've decided to release another installment. Everyone, please give zipis1 your support, as something so dastardly happened, that I only changed it slightly in the end. Of course, I would never take what exactly happened, or even mention the deviant author in full without express permission, but surely some kind of parody is warranted.

When a work is stolen, it is as if your very core has been violated, leaving a soiled feeling that never seems to wash away. It is unfortunate that seeing something like this happen to zipis1 has made me realize that many of us other authors are not immune to these effects.

For the love of God, if you are going to use an author's work, please ask them if you can first! With fanfiction, it is implied due to the very nature of what is being written, but for people to forcefully steal someone else's work, and destroy it's intended effect is frightening, to say the least.

My reviewers, I must thank you all for your support, and zipis1, I know you are one of them. Let us all hope that a copycat does not repeat the crime of the deviant author in question.

- Novalon


	10. Chapter 10

So Zipis gave me the thumbs up to do this, which is good, but at the same time, it isn't. Stealing fanfiction is wrong, and we should all learn from the mistakes and shortcomings of others. This chapter is a retelling of a tale of one who had their work snatched and added upon in the most idiotic way possible.

This is my tribute to Zipis.

--

Fanfiction Force: Chapter 10

A stolen addition.

--

The winds near Guardia castle were especially chilly today.

Air whisking along on a bright summers day should have been much more calm, but it seemed as though something harrowing was on the midst.

Marle stood at the parapet of the castle, gazing on in trepidation, recalling what was to happen that day.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, and yet something seemed as though it should happen.

What was she there to do? True, she had basically done all there was left to do, the only thing left to do was… settle down…

But with whom? For those who have seen certain cut scenes, this answer is very apparent, but for the others, it involved a certain red haired swordsman.

Yes, the hero who brought a rag tag group of heroes together to fight against the greatest demonic force the planet had ever fought. They had even gone so far as to recruit a Dark Wizard who had once fought against Guardia in the past. Teaming up with his once enemies, it seemed far-fetched, but it had happened.

The chilly wind stopped. For there was a change, a change that once happened before, though Marle would have never remembered it.

This is what one goes through when an original is altered, at least, as we know.

Suddenly, one's mind is reformed, to allow for the new events to take place. Sometimes memories are touched upon, some memories added to make future events seem that much more relevant. Other times, the mind is touched minutely, though there is always a slight change from the original.

Indeed, for all those who alter, they may never be able to fully grasp a character that they did not make themselves. Such is the case with Marle, there is always an untouched original, lost in the recesses of time, waiting for more of her story to officially be added.

Now was a time when an alteration was truly for the worse.

--

The cloaked man strode valiantly to the castle. The guards made a move to stop him, but with a wave of his hand, they stood in place.

It seemed as though they could trust him, but for some reason, could not discern why.

The ancient oaken doors were opened swiftly, allowing the man passage. He strode in front of the king, stopping a mere ten feet away, and bowed at the waist.

"Greetings, King Guardia. I am a traveling prophet offering my services."

The King scratched his chin in thought.

"But sir. We have no need for prophets in these times. Your profession only talks about coming doom, which, I might add, my daughter took part in stopping."

The cloaked prophet smirked.

"This, I know, sir. But the difference between myself and other prophets is that I am no fraud, and I indeed see the future."

"What would stop me from asking Miss Lucca to just take a jump in her time machine and do the same?"

"Nothing, but my way is quicker."

The King nodded for a moment, before regarding the stranger.

"What do they call you, Prophet?"

"Novalon, your highness."

--

To see an author's moniker come up as a character name is most angering, especially to the FFN. For the author in question, to realize that his name had come up without his consent is even worse.

This is why Edrick Wardde was sent to fix the problem, for he represented the author's views to a point that none other could match.

In a way, he was not a far shot from the Prophet character recently introduced, in fact, he looked like him to the very core.

Only one difference, one reiterated difference that has been set forth from the beginning, he was created to aid fanfiction universes without directly interfering within their plots, unless he was chosen to alter them himself.

"My scans report a high concentration of alterations among all the original characters."

Edrick stood in the shadows of the trees of Guardia Forest, looking up at the Princess, who suddenly jerked as if something outside of her had given her a new direction to go.

"_Do you need us to send a strike force down, sir?"_

"That would be most unwise. The main reason being that _Novalon_ would deal with you.. From my scans, the criminal has altered him to be many times stronger than he originally was."

"He is but one character, surely a pinpoint erasure would-" 

"There is also the matter of what that erasure would do to myself."

The communication went dead for a moment, before the response came in, a little more worried.

"We did not take that into account, sir. Are you implying that you are so intertwined with the character of Novalon that an erasure may affect you as well?"

"Yes, I may have to remove him myself. Through physical means, though I believe I may have my work cut out for me."

"Why is that, sir?" 

"He is immune to my powers of alteration, it mainly pertains to the fact that he is a character that I was created in the likeness of, and since the main focus of his character was discarded for a new one… myself… any control was left to wither away."

"You mean…" 

"He was meant to die, be deleted, and forgotten. But I am afraid that his continued existence will cause us much trouble."

"A message from Commander Standell suggests that we can try a different method of erasure, it is untested, however."

"Let us keep that as a last resort, shall we? Anyhow, my suggestion is, if you wish to send a strike force, do so covertly, they must, under no circumstances, arouse any suspicion, or they may find themselves in trouble."

"We will take that in mind, sir. Would you like us to send any assistance to you at this time?"

"No, I prefer to work on my own in this case, thank you for the offer though."

"Godspeed, sir."

The message ended, and he watched the guard patrol, narrowing his eyes. He looked behind him through the shrubbery to see Crono making his way up the path. This gave him an idea, a risky one, but he knew he could pull it off…

--

"I sense Sir Crono is here, your majesty."

The king looked astonished, "I was the only one who sent for him. Not even my daughter knew of this…"

"This is to do with their upcoming engagement, correct? Your daughter does not know of that either."

The king's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I have foreseen their wedding, and it will be one spoken of for years to come."

Crono strode up to the king, stopping about ten feet away, nodding to Novalon before swiftly planting one knee on the carpet and bowing, one fist clenched to his chest.

Novalon raised an eyebrow, though it was unseen due to the hood covering his visage. He knew the soldiers to bow like this, but Crono… well, it made sense. After all, he knew that Crono would eventually become Knight Captain before getting married to the Princess.

"Rise Crono, I have most glorious news."

Crono smirked, "What? Have you found something else to convict me of?"

They both chuckled.

"No," The king began, "It concerns your relationship with my daughter… oh… forgive my manners, this man…"

The king pointed to Novalon.

"This is Novalon, a wandering prophet. He seems to know much of the future, and has already successfully told me of what I am going to speak with you about."

Crono raised an eyebrow, "Surely you aren't trying to steal Magus' profession?"

The King stopped at hearing that, "Magus?"

Crono nodded, "Oh yes, the Dark Lord of the mystics was known to be quite prophetic as well, so much to the point that he was actually right more often than not."

The King glared at Novalon, motioning to the guards.

"Are you a mystic spy? Have you come to cause dissention among Guardia to make up for the defeat 400 years ago?"

The prophet held his hands up, "I assure you, King Guardia, I have no such intentions."

The King shook his head, "Before I can believe you, I'm afraid I will have to put you under guard."

He called for more soldiers, and some came from outside. Though he did not recognize the guards, he passed it off as recent graduated recruits.

Crono's scowl did not seem to hold as much malice as before when he noticed the guards, though he glared at Novalon all the same.

"Don't try anything while I am here, prophet. You know I have this kingdom's best interests in mind."

The prophet cocked his head to the side, confused at this display of malice, "I did not anticipate this, Sir Crono. Surely you aren't yourself today."

"And how would you know that? Have you been spying on me?"

The cloaked man shook his head, "No… no, I have come here merely in service to…"

He looked at the guards, and held his hand out, sending them into the walls.

"I see that my services are not needed."

Crono raised an eyebrow, "That is most unbecoming of you, Sir Novalon. Surely you would not have acted in such a manner. Would you not have waited first and cleared your name? I know very well you are not a mystic spy, but this attack on the soldiers of Guardia would have us treat you as the very same."

The red haired swordsman drew his sword, an odd glint coming from it.

Novalon drew his own broadsword, "You are making a mistake, son of Jonathan."

"No, you are making the mistake, I assure you."

Suddenly, Lucca burst through the doors, carrying in an unconscious Crono. She looked at the Crono facing off with the cloaked man, then the Crono she was dragging into the castle in confusion.

Novalon nodded to Lucca, "Excellent timing, Miss Ashtear."

He waved a hand, looking to both Cronos before pointing to the one that was accosting him.

"Though this one acts much like your friend, he is an imposter."

The mystical broadsword clashed with what looked to be the Prismic blade forged by Melchior, however, the Prophet was surprised.

"Despite the fact that sword was forged by Melchior, I should have cleaved it in half. The only conclusion I can draw is that is not the same sword that Crono normally wields. For it is with the one who is not of his right mind right now."

"That's good enough for me."

The false Crono turned to see Marle coming down the stairs, pointing her crossbow at him.

"Don't move, imposter. Or I will kill you, so help me."

He shook his head, "Even if I am a facsimile, the real Marle would not fire on me. After all, my quarrel is not with you."

He nodded to Novalon, "It is with him."

She fumed, "I don't care if you're Magus in disguise! You knocked Crono out, and I will strike you down if I have to!"

She pulled the trigger on the Valkarie, the force of the shot blowing her back. As the magical bolt flew at the false Crono, a barrier deflected it, causing it to fizzle out of existence.

At this time, the guards had risen, both of which rattling their helmets on their heads before they saw the scene in front of them. They drew their swords and advanced on the Prophet.

"Also…" the cloaked one began, "These guards are not of Guardia either. I believe they are all mystic spies themselves."

The other Crono smirked, "You would think that, wouldn't you? Clearly, I am someone else."

One of the guards motioned to the fake Crono, "Sir… I thought you mentioned to exercise caution."

The false red hair shook his head, "Not in this… though it looks like his intentions are pure, he is different than the original Novalon for sure. He would never outright attack someone, especially if he sensed there were good power coming from them."

"Dispel!"

Suddenly, the false Crono shifted his form. A similarly cloaked man stood in his place, though his hood was down.

"You… you're… me?"

Novalon stood in confusion.

Edrick nodded, "Yes… in a way."

The 'Warrior of Light' pointed his broadsword at the one who impersonated Crono, "You… you must be my nemesis then! You are masking your evil powers from me, causing me to doubt myself! I will destroy you once and for all!"

The two clashed swords, as the two similar broadswords hit each other, Novalon's hood fell back to reveal the same looking man.

"Dark Novalon!" Novalon began, "At last we fight again! I will finally destroy you for all the genocide you have caused! Your reign of terror is at an end!"

At this statement, the King took one look at Edrick, and promptly fled behind his daughter.

Edrick launched a swift wave of attacks, all of them deftly blocked by Novalon, who returned in kind with his own attacks, albeit faster.

"Interesting," Edrick smirked, "I do believe you are faster than Gyrick. The one who altered you has given you too much power, though your self righteousness is sickening to the core."

He was about to continue, but found a magical blast tore through his shield, causing him to hit the wall, leaving a vicious impact mark behind him.

Edrick propelled his smoking body off the wall, bringing his sword in front of him, and imbuing it with the force of an Ultima.

"Ultima Combo!" he bellowed as he tore into Novalon with a renewed fervor.

However, Novalon had his own combo that was already in the works, one that Edrick did not expect.

"Ultima Combo TWO!" He yelled, as he summoned an even greater magical power into the room.

Before Edrick could say, "Be original!" he found himself attempting to block each strike with the brunt of his magical defensive powers.

"You… you're better than I am." Conceded Edrick.

"An imposter, that is all you will ever be compared to my greatness." Novalon smirked.

"The real Novalon would have offered a boon."

Novalon smirked, "I guess I'm not the real Novalon, or at least, the one you think I am. It seems your information has failed you."

Before the guards could run in the way, Novalon suddenly shifted his form through time, causing all who watched him to gasp in awe. Projecting his form in different times, Edrick was unable to stop all the stabs coming at him, and was forced to take a slash straight to the stomach.

One of the guards threw off his helmet. "Edrick!"

The other guard shook his head, "Dirun, it is too late…"

Eso and Dirun watched with terror as Edrick attempted to right himself with his blade, but found a sword at his neck.

"Novalon… I will not allow you to get away with this… the FFN… will not allow a MARYSUE of your nature to continue… your powers are too great… the FFN will… be…"

"Denied." Novalon flatly said, before sending his sword through Edrick's neck.

Rather than watch a decapitation, the blast completely removed the Enforcer's existence.

As the others watched in surprise, the Prophet turned to the guards. "I believe you two are next, correct?"

"That was our friend, you bastard!" Eso quaked.

"I can't habeeb it…" muttered Dirun.

The Prophet, Novalon, laughed, as his greatest opposition had been vanquished.

"Hah! Good will always triumph! I will destroy evil wherever I will find it! None will stop me!"

Things did not look well for the FFN.

--

Indeed, things do not look well at all. Honestly, who didn't see this coming? I certainly didn't, maybe I should actually write out a plot before I start typing…

Which is what I am doing for my more serious works, by the way, that's a really good idea. Anyway, enjoy all.

- Novalon


	11. Chapter 11

I had quickly worked on the last chapter, and at one point I decided to do something that I had not anticipated. As Lady Vella mentioned, there are those of us who don't always set up the plot before writing a story. It is a monster, one that may never be tamed, it like the flow of time is always unwavering.

I realize the last chapter was devoid of my usual humor, but fret not, for it was meant to set the scene for this chapter.

--

**Chapter 11:**

_Of Alterations, and of retribution_

--

The lack of the Enforcer was most harrowing. The death had struck a mighty blow to the FFN. Immediately as the signal had been cut off, bridge officers began sending heated messages to FFN command headquarters, causing chaos throughout the carrier signals.

A stern man stood in a broad room, around him were several others, each officials as shown by their current dress. The man's forehead gleamed from the illumination at the top of the room before he spoke.

"This is a most terrible situation we have come across. One of our finest was cut down by an alteration of immeasurable power! The forces are nigh unstoppable, and we are left with little to do, how are we to respond to this madness?"

A nearby screen showed the situation unfolding, as Edrick disappeared into nothingness from the sword strike.

"Admiral Xavier…" began one of the seated officials.

"Yes Ignatius?" the chrome domed Admiral answered.

Ignatius Percival Freely, one of the various bigwigs of the FFN, was one of Edrick's greatest supporters. He had been effected most terribly by these events, perhaps not to the extent of those whom Edrick referred to as his friends, but every person who held a seat on the council felt that a piece of their souls had been ripped away as a result of this loss.

"Admiral, with all due respect, is this not what the rest of the FFN is for? Can we not mount a combined strike force?"

The Admiral shook his head, "It may cause too much damage to the planet's surface. We cannot risk putting the planet in so much danger that we may never be able to alter it back to the way it was."

"But-"

"Remember that it was Commander Wardde who was the forerunner of anti-alteration technology that fuels most of our crafts."

"I-"

"And without him, we have lost a significantly knowledged individual on the dealings with such menaces."

"Uh-"

"Remember that he also died to this latest threat. As far as I know, he had no equal."

"Sir!"

"Yes Ignatius?"

The man pointed to the door behind the Admiral. There stood Mary Sue Enverse, along with a blue haired man with the most pointed ears that the Admiral had ever seen.

"How goes our newest operative's training?"

Mary nodded, "He is excelling far beyond the normal rate of most cadets, I do believe Magus will reach a commission before long."

The man nodded, smirking at each individual in the room, as if sizing them up.

"How would you two like to avenge Commander Wardde's death?" finally asked the Admiral.

Mary's eyes bugged out, "Death? I wasn't aware that anything could stop him, besides perhaps a large army."

"This is indeed a sad time." Began Magus, "If we must mourn, we shall mourn on the field of battle."

Mary eyed him, "Did Slash teach you that one?"

He smirked, neither confirming nor denying.

Admiral Xavier, who looked like he was the type of man who could wield great mind powers, command a large sci-fi organization, and possibly do voice acting for an elder king, nodded, bringing a hand up into a salute, which the two visitors returned.

"Godspeed."

"The reaper is always a step behind me, sir." Acknowledged Magus.

They left without another word, the chilling words of the blue haired wizard bringing silence to the room.

The Admiral was the first to speak, "It is a suicide mission. But there is little else we can do at this moment."

Ignatius held a hand to his chin in thought, "Sir, are you sure Commander Wardde is truly dead?"

The Admiral raised an eyebrow. "Of course! Did you not see the recording?"

"Sir… you know as well as I do that the Commander likes to toy with his enemies."

"Preposterous, he would have contacted us."

Ignatius sighed, "Perhaps…"

But then a new voice spoke up, causing all in the room to turn.

"I don't think he's quite finished yet."

--

Devastation, mass chaos, random acts of violence.

If there were an anarchists dream, this would truly be it. The charred area of Guardia castle stood as a testament to what happens to those who think they are truly invulnerable.

Perhaps there is one who still is.

The Prophet boldly stepped forward, placing a hand to his scabbard.

"May the next life be kinder to you than this one."

Dirun tossed a few daggers, leaping back into a defensive stance.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to leave this life. You're going to have to try better than that!"

Eso twirled his nightstick deftly, summoning a few meteors to pummel the area around them.

"Watch where you're casting those things." Muttered Dirun, "You already took out the castle."

"I sneezed in the middle of casting."

"It would have stopped the spell."

"I was distracted."

"A spell requires a specifically concentrated target to be reiterated several times."

"Okay, okay, I wanted to piss him off."

"That's what I thought."

The two stood at the ready, for the Prophet's next strike.

--

"Commander Wardde?"

"Yes… and no."

Those occupying the area around the opulent table gazed in awe at the newcomer.

He was dressed casually, no cloak, no uniform of office, merely dress that reflected an utter calmness. But it was Edrick Wardde, in voice, and in look.

At least, that is what they thought.

"I never thought that I would actually have to directly interfere in this respect. But such is life, apparently."

The Admiral nodded, "But… is there any way that the Commander can come back? I know you do not wish to interfere too much…"

"I have much work to do, but I expect you will enjoy my work once it has been completed."

--

Before the Prophet could strike, a Dark Matter spell enveloped him, and he crashed to one knee, cursing in surprise.

Magus eyed the others, who stared in awe at him and his company, as he spat on the fallen adversary.

"Quit meddling in the affairs of others."

He brought out his scythe and rushed in for a deathblow. As he neared the knelt figure, suddenly his target seemed to phase with reality. He found the hilt of the sword planted firmly into his midsection, with the blade pointing towards the Prophet, and was promptly sent back into several trees.

"It is my wish to bring peace, Prince Janus. Did I not teach you that when I was in Zeal?"

Magus coughed uneasily, before scowling, "Quit talking about things that never happened. I do not wish to be a part of your sick fantasy."

Mary cast an Ultima spell to buy Magus time, so he could right himself. He concentrated a Dark Matter in the center of the expanding spell in order to further the damage caused.

"Oh please, you think I didn't see that coming?"

Suddenly, the area was awash in magic. It is hard to say exactly what the magic was, as it had no element that one could base with it, but the power was so great, that it sent all the others to their backs, whether they were prepared for the magical onslaught or not.

The Prophet twirled his blade expertly, striding over to his two original targets. He pointed his sword in their direction, readying it for the final strike.

It would all be over in a bit; the technique needed not even a second to execute. But it was not to be. For in the words of Edrick Wardde, this one had been denied the pleasure.

A beam of light shot forth from the heavens, enveloping the Prophet, causing him to scream aloud. Suddenly, all went quiet.

Dirun could see that in the midst of the beam, the character that called himself "Novalon" was kneeling on the ground in agony, holding his head as if some kind of internal battle was taking place. He looked to the sky and yelled, "What in all that is good with ranch dressing is going on here?"

He was answered on his communicator.

_"This is Xraig. I have had the Invincible and the Enterprise coordinate their efforts. What you are witnessing is the greatest summation of erasure energy we could come up with. It will not get rid of him, but should weaken him. Supposedly, Command has a specialist with them who has given them specific instructions to relay to us. However, we are not sure of what the outcome will be, so be on your guard."_

So everyone waited, as yet another battle took place.

A battle for survival.

--

"What the… where am I?"

Novalon surveyed the blackness with worry.

"You are where all of us go when we are deleted. You see, we never truly die, we are archived, so that some sadistic fool can find us later."

He turned to see a man in a cloak filled with various demonic symbols. He drew his sword and pointed it at the figure.

"Dark Novalon! We meet again!"

The figure chuckled.

"Ah, my adversary. As you wish, we will begin the dance of the blades once more in this despicable realm."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook as a new challenger entered the area.

"A fight? Let me in plz!"

Marx smirked, as he hefted his +9 uber greatsword of swordity.

"Don't think you'll be fighting without us here…"

The deviant gang which plagued the Chrono Cross universe as well reared their ugly heads.

"Certainly, I would not be privy to this kind of thing unless there were something in it for me. But since I have nothing else to do…"

Maurice brought out his twin lightsabers and joined the battle with fervor.

As more characters joined the battle, having not much else to live for, one stood in the distance, sighing as he saw what was happening.

"Though I am happy the FFN took care of these miscreants… it seems that I will never find rest…"

He turned from his vantage point to the open void of blackness, which surrounded the area, where it seemed multitudes of people came from all over to see the commotion.

"Be this some kind of hell I must suffer for Novalon's creation? For his recreation? Perhaps there is some reason I am here…"

Then, it was all made clear, as the idea came out of nowhere.

"The archive… the great point at which all characters eventually go, as they are never fully purged… this is where everything goes when the FFN deletes something… perhaps there is some way that they keep resurfacing…"

He watched as a Goku clone started throwing around various uber powerful maneuvers, many of which were being mimicked by Marx in some way. Many MARYSUEs from various universes were increasing the damage to the area. Somewhere, Edrick could see that there was some kind of rift forming from the battle.

"Perhaps they mean to collapse the area themselves?"

He suddenly became worried, in the midst of this thought, he leapt into the fray, and activating various defensive shielding from the magic he still had with him.

"I see. I must seal this rift for good. Perhaps that is what eventually allows characters to return, so alteration specialists can take them and bend them to their will…"

He clenched a fist.

"Complete deletion is better than this hellish fate. I will sacrifice myself and close this rift!"

He leapt into the rift, causing a cataclysmic wave of power to emanate from his body. The resulting blast caused the complete sealing of the rift, and many subsequent rifts from then on, and completely stopped the battle, as all participants stared at the area from which the explosion occurred.

"You don't suppose that was the result of someone ending their existence, you think?" Queried Novalon.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chuckled Maurice, "Did you see anyone trying to slit their wrists while listening to Linkin Park on their iPods? I don't think so."

"That joke was already used."

His lightsabers stuck out at Novalon, but found themselves blocked by a shield.

"As I said, you need to be a little more original, assclown."

--

The light from the ships subsided. However, the cloaked figure still remained, though he was slumped on the ground from what seemed to be a valiant struggle.

"Is he… gone?" asked Mary, breathing from exertion.

"One would only hope." Magus stated.

Suddenly, the body stirred, causing all in the area to be on guard. The man stood up, brushing off his cloak. He looked around at each of them, cocking his head to the side at Magus and Mary, before turning to Dirun and Eso.

"Good work, you two. I don't know how the hell you did it, but you denied the alteration specialist's plans from coming to fruition. Speaking of him…"

A portal opened, and a man dressed in tights, wielding a bow and arrow, leapt to the trees. He took a vantage point, and began sputtering madness.

"What in the 13 hells are you doing? Get back to work and destroy these miscreants, Novalon!"

"Novalon?" The man looked around at the others, concerned.

He pointed to himself, "Are you speaking to me, sir?"

The man in green tights notched an arrow, "Yes! I better be damn right too! I worked too damn hard to steal your character idea so I could write a masterpiece of my own! Now get to work, Novalon! You belong to me, now!"

The cloaked man laughed, suddenly drawing his sword and appearing behind the newcomer.

"Since you are giving names to me, I will refer to you as, 'The Man in Tights'. Barring that, you have made a grave error with me, sir."

Mary eyed the cloaked man who had been fighting her before in awe.

"He's acting a lot like a certain FFN operative we know…"

"Impossible…" muttered Dirun, "We saw him die!"

The cloaked man smirked, "The rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated! No character truly dies, as we go to that void of an archive where we can be called back at any time! It just happens that I was given an overhauled body as I returned… perhaps you may have referred to this character as Novalon, but I assure you, I am Operative Edrick Wardde, on special assignment by FFN High Command, to take out any miscreants who fail to uphold the code of alteration."

To better explain, it is as if Edrick had transferred his existence into Novalon's body, which is pretty much how Edrick came to being originally anyhow.

"And believe me, you are, without a doubt, guilty of much, beyond any hope of redemption."

The Man in Tights scowled, as his weapon was suddenly disabled as his arms were sliced off. No one could figure out how, but Edrick had somehow teleported onto a branch, made the cut, and teleported back to somewhere where his weight could be supported. All without making the branch snap.

The Man in Tights screamed aloud, "No! My plans are-"

"Denied! Or is that what you were going to say, sir?"

Before the man could answer, he legs were chopped off. The Torso fell to the ground as The Man in Tights screamed.

"You can never stop me! I am invincible!"

"You're a loony…" muttered Magus.

Edrick teleported yet again, cleaving the head clean off the body as a shower of blood began to pour around the area. Though just as that were to occur, the body winked out of existence.

Edrick smirked, looking around at all the surprised onlookers. He realized there was probably much to explain.

"So yes… I came from the great beyond, and took over the existence of the one who destroyed me. You would not believe the power upgrade I got because of it."

Dirun could only nod in amazement.

"And it's not like I look any different, right guys?"

Eso nodded.

"Is it that surprising to see me? Oh… and Magus! Good to see you came to your senses! I see you took up my offer?'

The blue haired Wizard nodded, "I am just surprised you could pull off something like this, and just pass it off as something that you just came up with."

Edrick smirked, "Actually, I thought my existence was gone for sure. Perhaps I need to put more faith in those who are watching out for me…"

Mary tilted her head, "What? What do you mean? Someone who watches out for you? Who could that possibly be?"

--

The man in the FFN boardroom smirked as he watched what occurred on screen. The awed faces, even Admiral Xavier himself was showing emotion at the sight.

"And as you know, it is I who is watching over him. After all… one who alters needs to watch out for all those he alters, correct? However… I take special care to watch out for my original characters."

He looked around at the FFN officials, who turned to him as he made the statement.

"I will take my leave then. I hope this is the last time I have to directly interfere like this… I tend to leave everything to Edrick… no matter… keep fighting the good fight, all right?"

Suddenly, the space he was occupying was empty. There were no pyrokinetics, no flashes of light, no sound, just what was there, was now not.

It was a perfect ending one could say. But it is unfortunate that the problems of the FFN are never truly over.

I guess you could say that this is a tale that never ends, as long as there are miscreants out there who soil the goodness that the FFN tries to protect, there will be more tales to tell.

As I have said before, it seems that Edrick's work, and the FFN's, is never over.


	12. Chapter 12

A brief hiatus, for there is not much to write about. Actually, it seems that few awful fanfiction has caught my eye. Perhaps it is just not being pointed out to me, or it is perhaps that the readers of my story have become few, though I could not have asked for better reviewers.

--

Chapter 12:

Just another day at the office

--

The bleak void of space was unusually calm. Aside from the various comets that streaked across the area, there was little else to gaze upon.

It seemed that today was a rare day, especially for the FFN. No, there were no alterations that required the utmost care of an operative, in fact, the Flagship was merely speeding towards headquarters at a pace that was slow enough to enjoy a little reprieve from work, yet still fast enough that there was work to be done.

In fact, Edrick was sitting in an opulent room, just outside the bridge area. The leather recliner knew not his form so well, due to his lack of sitting around time, and the desk seemed unaccustomed to the heeled sketchers that were lofted upon it, yet the furniture had to make due with the added stress.

"Sir." A monotonous voice sounded over the intercom.

"What is it, Mr. Bates?"

"There is a communication over unaltered character frequency… shall I patch it through to you?"

"Yes, put it over a secure channel."

The small view screen in Edrick's room lit up, picturing a silver haired man with bright green eyes.

"You wouldn't believe what those idiots want me to do _this_ time."

Edrick smirked, "What now, oh overrated villain?"

"Apparently they want me to serenade my arch-enemy while dressed in a tutu, wearing a goddamned tiara! I'm going to go berserk!"

"Not my problem, crackfics are generally overlooked by the FFN. Those that alter such a way do not mean any harm in their creations."

"What about the way they're harming me?"

"As I said, not my problem. Start singing to Cloud, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

He dismissed the message with a wave of his hand, changing the screen to its normal screen saver mode.

He sighed, putting a hand to his head, "You know, I wonder if I can recruit other people to deal with communication with unaltered characters. I'm sure there would be some alteration specialist that would like a cameo, rather, a job dealing with my smaller problems."

"Sir."

"Yes, Mr. Bates?"

"Since the day you became Commander, I believe there has not been one day that we have not seen something to befoul the universe. Today, it seems like the FFN has an off day, what do you think happened?"

Edrick swiveled his chair 360 degrees, slowly, catching himself on his desk again.

"Well, Mr. Bates, I imagine it is that someone is getting bored."

"Bored?"

"Well, or busy."

"I don't follow."

The FFN operative smirked, "That's the beauty of it, it's hard for any of us to follow, really. Think of the whole process itself as a monster with a gaping maw, perhaps akin to a Tarrasque."

"With sharp, pointed teeth, sir?"

"A certain enchanter would have said it best, correct. Anyhow, for some reason, it seems that the monster itself has shut its maw for an undetermined time. Perhaps it is because the quality of alterations has become better."

"With all due respect, sir, I cannot believe that statement even for an instant."

"Well, I'm not finished. There are also several other things that may apply. Perhaps the one who originally altered me is getting so busy, that it seems that the horrors of the universe are but small in comparison."

For an instant, it seemed that the only important thing going on in the universe was this very conversation. Time seemed to slow; in fact, the massive FFN vessel seemed to stay in place.

But everything is relative to the beholder.

"You see, Mr. Bates, we may have something with which we need to uphold, but that does not mean that we can stop everything. Think of it this way. There is a universe, a plethora of bad alterations out there, many past the realm of CT-SQUENIX, and many past the realm where the FFN dare not go. I believe the council has been in deliberation over even sending an operative to gather intel on several sectors! I believe BLEACH may have been one of them, and the happenings of Narutardi became so frightening, that even I was put off in the end."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I had originally thought to stay, and make sure that others would not be able to alter a lone universe, to have something cultivate and grow to be better than what it could have been… but then I realized that the concept in itself is quite futile. You cannot stop a bad alteration from happening, there are people out there altering universes to an extent that is borderline idiocy, and all we can do is let it run rampant. As far as I'm concerned, MARYSUE is the least of our problems."

"Does this go beyond Yet Another Obscene Intention, sir?"

"As far, perhaps not beyond. That is a path that those who cross are forever reserved to a special hell. For child molesters, people who drive too slow in the fast lane, and people who bring their own food into movie theaters."

"Hardly a special hell then, since there must be countless people who will be going there."

"Quite."

"But sir… how is it that we allow things like this to exist? Even for the shortest time? Do people not have some kind of decency?"

The Commanding officer sighed, "Everyone goes down the dark path once, it remains to be seen how much that dark path can taint a person. Tread too far, and you may never return. Start writing YAOI, and you may find you can never stop."

"And what about stealing other…"

"Absolutely out of the question. That criminal did something that made me so furious that I will NEVER forget it. The absolute audacity of it all, to not even think of contacting before…"

"Sir, your blood pressure…"

"You have me confused with someone else, I have no issues."

Warning lights suddenly started blaring across the ship.

"Sir! We have acts of deviant criminal activity! Yet Another Obscene Intention, Code YAOI confirmed! We have boy/boy confirmation!"

The commander slowly put a hand to his head, sighing, "And the altered victims?"

"Multiple planets, sir… we have one Naruto/Sasuke on planet Narutardi… and there have been reports of multiple Crono/Magus pairings…"

"Good God."

"Also… there are rampant Cloud/Sephiroth, and Sora/Riku all over the place."

"It could take us years to do this!"

The bridge officer nodded, waiting with bated breath for his commanding officer's orders.

"YAOI… what a pain in the ass."

Edrick could hear countless groans after he uttered his choice phrase.

Author's Note: Yes, I haven't updated in a while, yes this is a short one. Seriously, it seems there's too much to really sift through, the task is quite daunting. So, my loyal readers, if you find something of a most foul variety, and you feel that I need to comment on it, please give details in the comments and I will work something up.

Oh yes, and it's good to see you all again. I'll try not to go away for so long the next time, okay?

- Novalon


End file.
